Persona 4 Golden: The Duo of Fool Arcana
by LaciePandora
Summary: Rin Ishida and Yu Narukami are 'the chosen one' of the Fool Arcana with different desires but, same purposes to solve the serial murder has been happening lately at Inaba. They were working together with their friends. Gender: Romance, Humor (Hiatus or Rewriter)
1. Ch1: The Inaba

**This fanfiction is actually same as my previous Fanfiction. Only different character, personality, and costume but same names!**

 **This story of my fanfiction will try focus on my OC and MC! For Persona, For battle, For pairing: LATER!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **The Inaba  
**

 **Location: Unknown**

"… Huh? Where am I?" the black haired young boy asked as he opened his eyes and looked around him. Looks like, he was inside of the luxurious interior limousine with a deep blue coloring and also, he wasn't alone in this room. In front of him now, the black haired young boy looked at an creepy Oldman and left side of the creepy Oldman is an beautiful woman in deep blue coat and, the last one is an unrecognized person with silver hair in casual clothes has sat next to him on the sofas.

"Welcome to Velvet Room." The creepy Oldman gave his greetings on him and the silver haired young boy.

"Who the hell are you?" the black haired young asked cold.

"My name is Igor… I am delighted to make your acquaintances" Igor said "This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter… It is a room that only those who are bound by a 'contract' may enter… It may be that such a fate awaits you two in near future."

"Fate, huh…" the silver haired young boy murmured in wonder.

"Now then… Why don't you two introduces yourself?" Igor asked

"Yu Narukami"

"Rin Ishida"

Both of them introduced themselves to the creepy Oldman.

"Hm… I see. Now, let's take a look into your future, shall we?" Igor said and showed the tarot cards on the table "Do you believe in fortune telling?"

"No" the black haired young boy said flatter

"I'm kinda believe it" the silver haired young boy said

Igor smiled on them and swiped his right hand at the tarot cards to separating all of it around the desk.

"Each reading is done with the same cards, yet the result is always different" Igor started to explain it " _*chuckle_ Life itself follows the same principles, doesn't it?"

Igor opened the tarot card and, it's showing the tower picture.

"A tower?" the black haired young boy questioned

"Hm… The Tower in the upright position represents the immediate future. It seems a terrible catastrophe is imminent. The card indicating the future beyond that is…" Igor said as he opened another the tarot card, this time is the moon picture "The Moon, in the upright position"

"What's that mean?" the black haired young boy asked

"This card represents 'hesitation' and 'mystery'… Very interesting indeed" Igor started to explain this tarot card "It seems you two will encounter a misfortune at your destination, and a great mystery will be imposed upon you two. In the coming days, you will enter into a contract of some sort, after which you will return here. The going year is a turning point in your destiny… If the mystery goes unsolved your future may be forever lost."

"What?" the black haired young boy said in shock

"And, what's your duty?" the silver haired young boy asked calmly

"My duty is to provide is to provide assistance to our guests to ensure that does not happen" Igor said as he swiped the tarot cards away from their sight "Ah! I have neglected to introduce my assistant to you two" The creepy Oldman remembered and looked at his assistant "This is Margaret. She is a resident of this place, like myself"

"My name is Margaret. I am here to accompany you through your journey" Margaret said

"We shall attend to the details another time. Until then, farewell…" Igor said farewell on them.

* * *

 **Afternoon, 04/11/2011**

 **Location: Inside the train**

" _*gasp…!"_ the black haired young boy awaken from his dream with gasps, taking a deep breath for calm down to himself "… Dream, huh?"

 _ **[Yasoinaba… Yasoinaba…]**_ PA announced to the entire all passengers in this train

"Hah…. Perfect timing" the black haired young boy said to himself as he stood up from his seat, taking his backpack from the luggage.

* * *

 **Location: Yasoinaba Station, Outside  
**

The handsome young boy walked out from the Yasoinaba Station. This young boy had neck-length slight messy black hair with bangs was curved on his left side of his face, fair skin and amber eyes. As for his casual clothes, he was wearing black T-shirt on inside of his unzipped dark red sport jacket with hood, black choker around on his neck, black pants along with belt rest on his waist, black fingerless gloves and dark red boots.

"Finally, I'm in here and… looks like, uncle still not here" the black young boy said as he took his cellphone to check the message. It said _[I'll be waiting you at outside of Yasoinaba Station. From: Uncle]_

After, the black haired young boy had done checking on his own cellphone. He saw a same person from his weird dream **'the boy with silver hair in casual clothes'** has walked out from the station as well.

" _Wait… Isn't that guy from that weird dream? Or this is just my imagination…"_ the black young boy stared on him and thought with not sure. But inside, he just couldn't believe from his own eyes has seen him in the real world or perhaps, this is just coincidental.

" _Those people mostly his family-relative or someone his knows…_ " the black haired young boy thought as he looked at the hard-boiler looking middle-aged man was just arrived in front of the silver young boy along with the little girl and then, handshake between him and the hard-boiler middle-aged man.

The black young boy took his Mp3 player from his pocket jacket and thought " _Maybe, I should stop to staring at them. On the top of that, no anyone would believe me_ _ **'I've met him from that dream'**_ _. Oh well, let's just forget about it"_

"…Hey"

Before he plugged his Mp3 player's earphone into his ear. The black haired young boy had heard and saw another person was just calling that silver young boy after, the middle-aged man and the little girl were left him behind.

That girl seems to be younger than him and that silver young boy. She was wearing like rocker's appearance and, she too not friendly with everyone else.

"You dropped this" the unfriendly-looking girl said after, she took a sheet of paper from the ground

"Thank you" the silver young boy accepted it

"Whatever. All I did was pick it up" the unfriendly-looking girl said

After the silver boy accepted it, that mysterious girl leaving him from the station.

" _Who's she…? She's quite mysterious…"_ the black young boy thought in curious as he kept staring on her. But suddenly, someone has come to him without the black haired young boy notice it.

"Hey, Rin-kun..." the black young boy in questioned snapped out from his thoughts and, looking directly at the middle-aged man in black jacket has called his name "...Sorry for keep waiting you" he apologized on him

"No problem, Uncle Hikaru Amagi. Then again, I was just arrived in here a second ago" the black haired young boy with named Rin told him

"Glad to hearing it" Hikaru said relief "By the way, this is good to see my cousin from Kyoto will stay with us for the present" he gave a right hand to him for handshake

Rin accepted his handshake "Me too, Uncle"

"Well then, we shall go to the shopping district before, we're going back to the Inn" Hikaru said as he released their handshake

"Okay, uncle" Rin nodded agreement

"My car is over there"

Hikaru guided Rin into his car where he was parked at outside of the station.

* * *

 **Location: Shopping District, North**

The car has stopped in front of the textile shop, The Tatsumi Textile shop. Rin and Hikaru went out from the car

"I'll get some supply for the Inn. So, until then… you can look around here but don't go far, okay?" Hikaru said

"Yes, Sir" Rin said as, he watched his uncle has entered into the textile shop.

Rin decided to look around here than he should wait him in front of the shop, like a suspicious man.

" _This place is so quite… I think, I'll just enjoy myself with this rural town"_ Rin thought commented _"Hm? Wait, isn't she…"_

Rin saw the mysterious girl from the station was viewed in front of her from her spot.

"…What?" the mysterious girl asked after, she had noticed Rin was looking at her.

"Sorry to interrupted you. I was just shocked to see you in here so sudden" Rin said

"Hm?" the mysterious girl looked at him, confusing

"Actually, I saw you with that guy at the station before" Rin replied with explanation

"That guy? The station? Yeah… I went there but, I don't remember about 'that guy' and you…" The mysterious girl said

"Fine by me" Rin said calmly and decided to change the subject "So, what are you looking at?"

"… I don't know" The mysterious girl said

"You don't know? Weird…." Rin told her

"Hmm…." The mysterious girl remained silent like she's thinking to herself

Rin gave his right hand to the mysterious girl for handshake "My name is Rin Ishida. So, what's your name?"

"Marie…. For now…." Marie said and accepted it, although she didn't understand what a meaning with 'handshake'.

"For now? Is that mean, 'Marie' isn't your real name?" Rin asked as they released their handshake

Marie nodded "Yeah… someone has gave me this name"

"Oh… OK. But you know, that 'Marie' name is a good named. Even though, that wasn't your real name" Rin commented praise

"Huh?" Marie looked at Rin in confuse

"Hey, Rin! We'll go back home now!" Hikaru told him with a yelling

"Yeah! I'll over there!" Rin replied him and looked at Marie "Well… I shall go now. See ya, Marie"

Marie watched Rin has walked into his uncle "… He's weirdo…" she said

* * *

 **Location: Amagi Inn**

Finally, Rin had arrived at the famous hot-spring and the Inn at Inaba, The Amagi Inn. His uncle stopped his car in front of the Inn as Rin walking outside from the car.

"Rin, let me bring you backpack" Hikaru offer

"Don't worry, uncle. I can take care of this" Rin said, taking care of his backpack

(Inside of the Amagi Inn)

Rin and Hikaru were entered into the Inn and saw, the middle-aged woman in kimono has waited them in front of the receptionist.

"Welcome back, Rin-kun" the middle-aged woman greeted on him

"Yeah. This is good to be here, Kasai-san" Rin said and looked around him "Where is Yukiko-Nee-sama?"

"I'm here, Rin-kun" Everyone looked at the black haired young girl in kimono was walked to them. The black haired girl gave a soft smile on them "Welcome back, dad and… Rin-kun"

"Yukiko-Nee-sama! Good to see you stay health" Rin said somehow felt happy

"Same here and… you're getting taller than, the last time I saw you" Yukiko commented which cause Rin slight blushes on his face. Although, he was still shorter than the silver haired young boy.

"Y-You think? Well… I don't know about myself to be honest" Rin said quite shyly. But suddenly, he felt pain from his head _"Why am I feeling headache so sudden?"_ he thought in shock.

"What's wrong, Rin-kun?" Yukiko asked

"O-Oh… it's nothing. This is just mild headache" Rin quickly explained on her

"Hmm… You must be tired. Come on, let me escort you to your room" Yukiko said

"O-Oh, okay. Yukiko-Nee-sama" Rin said a bit hesitate

"Call me Yukiko, Rin-kun" Yukiko said as she guided him to the his room

"You know, I can't do that" Rin said coolly as he held his backpack

(Rin's temporary room)

"Now this is your room, Rin-kun" Yukiko said when she slide the door

"Yeah. Thank you so much, Yukiko-Nee-sama" Rin said pleasure

"Oh! About your school, you'll be attending at Yasogami High School same as me and, it'll be starting tomorrow morning" Yukiko told him

"… And, same years. The second-year student" Rin said

Yukiko nodded on him "Yeah. Although, I don't know where the class you will enter it"

"Yeah" Rin said

"Your uniforms is already inside of the wardrobe" Yukiko said "If you need something just tell me or waiters"

Rin nodded on her as yes and he remembered something "By the way, Yukiko-Nee-sama. Where is your mother? I don't see her around" Rin asked

"My mother… she had slept in her room because, she was feeling tired. If you want to visit her, maybe later, Rin-kun…." Yukiko explained with a slight gloomy

"I see, but… you too seems not feeling well. Are you okay, Yukiko-Nee-sama?" Rin put his right hand on his hips and asked in worry

Yukiko shook her head "Don't worry, Rin-kun. I'm okay" she said with slight smile

"Oh… Okay, if you say so" Rin said but still worried about her

"Well then, I shall go to back work to helping everyone. The dinner will appear soon so until then, please get some rest" Yukiko said. Rin nodded on her before, leaving.

" _It seems something happen with this Inn, but…."_ Rin thought and shook his head _"No… I hope nothing happen with everyone"_

Rin decided to tidy his backpack

* * *

 **Evening**

(5 minutes later, still at Rin's temporary room)

After, Rin had finished to tidy his temporary. He looked at Kasai has knelt on the down as she slide the door

"Rin-kun. The dinner is ready at the family's dining room" Kasai said

"Oh yeah" Rin said and followed Kasai to the family's dining room.

(At the family's dining room)

After Rin had entered into the family's dining room. He saw a two elders were sitting to the floor and looking directly at Rin with a smile from their faces.

"Hello, Rin-chan. Good to see you again" the old lady in kimono greeted on Rin.

"Me too, Grandmother" Rin said politely on her as he sat to the floor.

"The last time, I saw you when you were still little kid but now, you're become a big boy…. Plus, your face is remind me of your mother, isn't that right Mira?" the old man in kimono commented about him.

"You're right, Yoshi. Especially, those eyes… same as Yuki-chan" Grandmother said

"Thanks, Grandmother, Grandfather…" Rin said politely

"Oh, Rin-kun"

A middle-aged woman in kimono with similar faces like Yukiko's has entered into the dining room along with, his uncle, Hikaru Amagi.

"Are you okay now, Aunt? I've heard about your condition from Yukiko-Nee-sama…" Rin asked with a slight worry

"I'm okay now, Rin-kun" the middle-aged woman in kimono said

"Yuriko just need some rest. So, you don't have to worry about it" Hikaru told him

"I-I see… Thank goodness" Rin said relief

"Well then, let's go eat" Yoshi said

"Wait a second. Where is Yukiko-Nee-sama?" Rin asked

"Yuki-chan is helping the waiters for prepare the dinner for our customer" Yuriko told him "I think, she'll come here soon"

"But still, she shouldn't push herself so hard" Rin said in worry "If you don't mind. I'll call-"

"No, I'll call her" Hikaru said and stood from his spot "Everyone please go ahead first. Me and Yukiko will eat it later" he said before leaving from this room.

Yoshi took the remote television and pressed it to turn on the TV in front of them.

"By the way, Rin-kun. How's your parents doing?" Yuriko asked

"Well… nothing special, Aunt. My parents were always busy" Rin explained as he tried to smile on her

"I see… That must be hard for you" Yuriko said concern on him.

"No worries. I've already used it" Rin said but inside of his heart, he was quite depressed _"Yeah… Probably"_ he thought

" _And now for the local news"_ Everyone started to look at the news _"City Council secretary Taro Namatame is under fire for an alleged relationship with a female reporter"_ the announcer spoked and showed the picture of **Taro Namatame** on TV

" _That news again…? What a boring stuff"_ Rin thought disinterested as he swallowed his food.

" _His wife, enka ballad sensation Misuzu Hiiragi, revealed to this station that she will likely pursue damages. In response, Eye Television has decided to cancel all of announcer Mayumi Yamano's televised appearances…"_ The announcer continued his speaks and showed a next picture, the picture of **Misuzu Hiiragi** TV _"… Until allegations of an affair with Namatame-san are resolved, she'll remain off the air and out of the public eye"_ and now, the next picture is **Mayumi Yamano** has showed on TV.

"Sorry, I'm late" Yukiko entered into the dining room along with her father.

"No problem, my dear" Yoshi said.

"How about the dinner for a customers?" Mira asked.

"It's already prepared" Yukiko knelt down to the floor and told her.

"Now then, let's eat" Hikaru said.

Everyone continued ate their dinners.

(At Rin's temporary room)

After Rin had a good dinner time together with his older cousin Yukiko and Amagi family. He opened the wardrobe for looking at his new uniforms.

"The new school… and, the new days… _*sigh_ " Rin commented to himself with a sigh when he changed his causal clothes into the blue kimono "Oh well… I hope tomorrow is a good day"

Rin lied down into his futon and yawned tiredly " _*yawn_ ….. I'm so tired… Well then, time for sleep…"

Rin turned off the light and then, asleep.

* * *

 **Location: Inside of Rin's Dream**

"…. Where am I?" Rin opened his eyes and looked around him, this places is surrendering by the thick fogs and the bloody skies too "…Maybe, I shall go forward"

Rin decided to follow the weird route looks like a boxes.

" _ **Do you want to seek the truth?"**_ a unknown voices said nowhere.

"Who's that!?" Rin asked with louder voices but, no anyone is answer him.

" _ **Do you believe the truth is your desire? If you think like that…. Come at me"**_ the unknown voice's presence has gone around him.

"… That voices was coming from here" Rin said when he saw, the weird box door in front of him. Without thinking any longer, he walk into inside the weird door.

" _ **So… you're decide to pursuing me…"**_ the unknown voice said _**"Fine then…. Try it, if you can"**_

Rin felt someone has been standing behind him from all this times. The black haired young boy quickly turned back to seeing who it is but, no anyone is there.

"Tch!"

Rin tried to punch at left side of him after, he had caught a shadow's presence in there but, fail to hit it.

"Show your faces, coward!" Rin threat on the voices

" _ **Hmm… Looks like, you can see me a little, despite a fog"**_ the unknown voices seems interested with him

"Stop hiding and fight!" Rin yelled annoyance. Out the blue, Rin has summoned a giant shadow behind of him and, launching a fire spells into the unknown shadow in front of him, which cause a deep shock for Rin _"What's that just now?"_

" _ **Hmm…. Interesting power and information…"**_ the unknown voice said curios _**"Now… If what you seek is 'truth', then your search will be even harder…"**_

"What's this!?" Rin yelled in worry when he saw, the black hands has held his feet and wrists, dragging him slowly into a dark hole from the floor.

" _ **Everyone sees what they want to… the truth or the lies…and… the fog only deepens"**_ the unknown voice said when the black hands was still processing to swallow him down into a dark hole _**"This is your desire… for what you are believe…is that 'truth' or 'lies'? Hmhm… I can't wait about it"**_

"W-Wait…." Rin said weakly and slowly closed his eyes, like he's already give up.

" _ **Someday, we will meet again…."**_ The unknown voices said after Rin has already swallowed completely by the dark hole.

* * *

 **Early morning, 04/12/2011**

(Rin's room)

Rin woken up and gasped quite heavily with expression fearful on his face, it's like the nightmare was still haunted on him.

Suddenly someone has knocked the door "Wake up, Rin-kun. This is already morning and the breakfast is ready too" Yukiko's voice told him from outside.

"Yeah! I'll over there sooner!" Rin replied.

"Okay then" Yukiko said.

Rin heard Yukiko's footsteps has walked away from her spot.

" _That was really bad dream…."_ Rin thought in worry _"Okay! Forget about it! Now, I shall prepare myself to go the school"_ he thought annoyance and stood up from his futon for preparations himself to go the new school.

* * *

 **I hope everyone enjoy this new fanfiction!  
**

 **Please to: Favorite/Follow/ Preview this!**

 **And... I don't about know about grammar or anything but, I hope everyone are enjoy it!**

 **Thanks for reading this!**


	2. Ch2: The Incident

**Hello, guys!**

 **I had repaired this chapter!** **So, please enjoy it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **The Incident**

 **Early Morning, 04/12/2011**

 **Location: Amagi Inn**

(At the family's dining room)

Rin went out from his room after he had finished his preparations for going to the school. As for his school uniforms, he had slight modified it with his tastes or perhaps almost similar like his casual clothes, he was wearing dark red T-shirt with long sleeves on inside of black uniform without buttons it, black belt on his waist, fingerless gloves and same choker around on his neck, dark red backpack, the last one is dark red sneakers.

Rin entered into the family's dining room and saw his uncle and Yukiko with her school uniforms had sat to the floor as they were eating their breakfast. Rin looked at this morning's menu on the table were a fried-egg, a bowl of rice and, a milk.

"Morning, Rin-kun" Hikaru greeted on him.

"Good morning, uncle, Yukiko-Nee-sama…" Rin greeted politely and sat next to Yukiko.

"Good morning, Rin-kun" Yukiko greeted back on him.

"So, how's it?" Hikaru asked.

"How, what?" Rin asked in confuse.

"Feeling. Did you feel nervous or something?" Hikaru asked a bit curious.

"Nope. This situation is normal to me _*nyam *nyam_ " Rin said as he ate his breakfast.

" _*giggle_ ha, ha, ha. I thought, you were nervous or stomachache" Hikaru said with a giggle.

"By the way, Rin-kun. Today, we'll go to the school together" Yukiko told him.

"Are you sure, Yukiko-Nee-sama?" Rin asked.

Yukiko nodded on him as yes "I thought, you'd cry if I leave you behind"

"Wha- Of course not! That is when I was little kid, Yukiko-Nee-sama!" Rin protested to his older cousin with light pink blushes on his face. Yukiko laughed softly on him.

"Okay kids. It's time for you two to go" Hikaru said as Rin and Yukiko stood from their seat, taking of their bags from the floor.

"We're off, father" Yukiko said.

Rin and Yukiko went out from the Inn as they brought their umbrellas.

* * *

 **Location: Samegawa Flood Plain**

Today was raining. Rin and Yukiko were walking together from the Amagi Inn long enough but lucky, they weren't alone in this route. A students from the same school walked to the school by using the school routes of Samegawa Flood Plain as well.

"Rain, huh…? What a pain" Rin said as he looked at the sky with disappoint looks.

"Hm? You don't like the rain, Rin-kun?" Yukiko asked.

"Well… I don't say, I hate it but... I hope, the water will not overflow on us" Rin said.

"If something like that will happen. We can swim it" Yukiko said with determine expression.

"I rather not…." Rin said in nervous and sweat dropped at Yukiko's words.

* * *

 **Location: Yasogami High School**

(Inside, at the entrance)

Finally, Rin and Yukiko had managed entering into the school on time.

"Rin-kun. You go to the teacher's room to see the class where you will enter" Yukiko suggested. Rin nodded agreement.

"Okay then, see you later, Yukiko-Nee-sama" Rin said and walked straight to the teacher's room.

"Yukiko!"

Yukiko heard the girl's voice from behind her. The black haired girl looked at the girl with green jacket was running into her direction.

"Oh… Good morning, Chie" Yukiko greeted on her.

"Morning, Yukiko!" the green jacket girl greeted back with a louder voice "By the way, Yukiko! Who's that guy!?" she asked.

"That guy?" Yukiko asked.

"You know, the guy was walked together with you" the green jacket girl tried to explain

"Hmm… Oh, him?" Yukiko remembered "Chie, he's actually-"

 _*ting tang tong_

Before Yukiko could tell her, the school's bell is already ringing in this school "I'll tell you later, Chie. Now, we shall go to the classroom" she told her.

"Yeah…." The green jacket girl said disappointment.

(The teacher's room)

"Excuse me" Rin said politely as he entered into the teacher's room.

"Hah? Who the hell are you, kid?" the creepy old man asked irritate.

"My name is Rin Ishida. I'm the transfer student from Kyoto" Rin explained.

"Hah? Another a transfer student….. AGAIN!? " the creepy man yelled annoyance.

" _Again…?"_ Rin thought and looked at the silver haired young boy on his right side in surprise _"Wait a second… Wasn't that guy from the station?"_ he thought as he stared on him. Looks like, this silver haired young boy was wearing a same uniforms just like him now _"And, I couldn't believe, he was the transfer student in this school too"_ he thought in shock.

"Now, as for your class is…. WHAT!? In my class again!? Raagh….!" The creepy man yelled in annoyance.

" _Is this guy really a teacher? So annoyance…"_ Rin thought commented irritate.

"Tch! Now, follow me!" the creepy man said and guided them into the new classroom.

(Class 2-2)

The creepy teacher entered into the class 2-2 along with, Rin and the silver haired young boy. Now, both of the transfer students were standing in front of the students in this classroom.

"Awright, shut your traps!" the creepy teacher told his students and then, turning silent "I'm Kinshiro Morooka, your homeroom teacher from today forward! First thing first! Just 'cause it's spring doesn't mean you can swoon over each other like love struck baboons. Long as I'm around, you students are going to be pure as the driven snow!" the creepy teacher lectured them

" _What the hell is he talking about?"_ Rin thought in confuse, same goes with these students have confused on his lectures or grumbles.

"Now I hate wasting my time, but I'd better introduce this transfer students" Mr. Morooka said "This sad sack's been thrown from the big city out to middle of nowhere like yesterday's garbage. And they're just as much of a losers here as they were there, so you girls better not get any ideas about hitting on them! Tell' em your name, kids and make it quick" Mr. Morooka told them

"I'm Rin Ishida. Nice to meet you guys" Rin put his right hand on hip and introduced himself to them coolly.

"My name is Yu Narukami and, Morooka-sensei…. Did you just call me a loser?" Yu questioned, makes all entire students looking at them in shocks.

"Yeah. He already did say that at 'us'. That was so cruel, Morooka- s _ensei_ " Rin said and acted like an innocent student when, he was gazing on his teacher.

"Hrnh… That's it, both of you on my shit list, effective immediately" Mr. Morooka said and looked at them with angry expression, especially Rin "Now listen up! This town is miles away from your big city of perverts and assholes, in more ways than two. You two better not even think of getting involved with the girls here, let alone abusing them! But what do I know… it's not like the old days. Even here, kids grow up so damn fast. Every time I turn my back, you're fooling around on those damn phones, checking your life-journals and your my places…"

"Hey… you have any idea what is he talking about?" Rin whispered on Yu as Mr. Morooka was still goes on of his grumbling.

"No" Yu whispered back.

"Excuse me! Is it okay if the transfer students sits here and next to Yukiko?" the green jacket girl raised her right hand and pointed into the empty desk on left side of her and right side of Yukiko.

"Huh? Yeah, sure. Ya two hear that? Your seat's over there" Mr. Morooka said "So hurry up and siddown already!"

Yu and Rin walked into their seats and then, sitting in there.

"He's the worst, huh?" Chie whispered on them. Both of Rin and Yu nodded on her as agreement "Rotten luck for you guys to get stuck in this class… Well, we just have to hang in there for a year"

All entire students in this classroom were talking about them.

"Sucks to be the transfer student, ending up in King Moron's class on the first morning here…" Male student commented.

"Yeah, he won't think twice about suspending you if you get on his bad side" Whiny student said "Then again, we're all in the same boat" she admitted it.

"Damn… I can't believe that guy has sat next to Yukiko-san. Talk about a luck…" Jealousy student said envy on Rin was sitting next to Yukiko.

"Shut your traps! I'm taking roll, and I damn well expect you to respond in an orderly manner!" Mr. Morooka said.

" _This teacher is really the worst one…"_ Rin thought as he opened the notebook.

 **After School**

(Class 2-2)

"That's all for today. Normal lectures will start tomorrow" Mr. Morooka said as he wanted to leave from the classroom.

The PA's school has rang all of a sudden, making everyone have to hear it.

 _ **[Attention, all teachers. Please report immediately to the Faculty Office for a brief staff meeting. All students must return to their classrooms and are not to leave the school until further notice.]**_ School Intercom announced on them.

"Hrnh. You heard the announcement. Don't go anywhere until your hear otherwise" Mr. Morooka said, leaving from the class 2-2.

"He's seriously getting on my nerves…" Brown-haired girl commented.

Out the blue, everyone heard a police's sirens around the school area. The three male students ran into the window to see what happened but, they couldn't see it because of a thick fogs from outside.

" _The fog, huh…"_ Rin thought and looked at the window from his seat.

Suddenly, a one male student from that group walked to Yukiko's seat.

"H-Hey, Yukiko-san. Mind if I ask you something…?" the male student tried to ask with a hesitating looks "Is it true that announcer's staying at your family's inn?"

"I can't discuss such things" Yukiko said.

"Y-Yeah, I guess not" the male student said in nervous and then, running back to his group.

" _Huh? What's that about?"_ Rin thought in curios.

The green jacket girl arrived in front of Yukiko with gloomy expression.

" _*sigh_ Sheesh, how much longer is this gonna take?" the green jacket girl sighed and asked.

"There's no telling" Yukiko said.

"I shoulda left before the announcement came on…" the green jacket girl said regret "By the way, did you try what I told you the other day?" she told her but, Yukiko seems confused about it "You know… that thing about rainy nights…"

"Oh… No, not yet. Sorry" Yukiko apologized.

"Ahhh, that's okay" the green jacket girl said "It's just, I heard a guy in the class next door yell something like, 'My soulmate is Yamano, the announcer!'" she explained.

Another School Intercom's song has rang again.

 _ **[Attention, all students. There has been an incident inside the school district. Police officers have been dispatched around the School Zone. Please stay calm and contact your parents or guardians as soon as possible, and quickly leave the school grounds. Do not disturb the police officers. Head directly home. I repeat…]**_ School Intercom announced.

"Incident!?" Excited student exclaimed.

"What, something actually happened?" the female student said in curious.

"C'mon, let's go take a look!" Brown-haired girl suggested.

In this class 2-2, a few students had already went back home. Before Yu wanted to go back home, the green jacket girl and Yukiko walked to Yu's direction.

"Hey, are you going home by yourself? Why don't you come with us?" the green jacket girl offer.

"Sure… Err…." Yu accepted it without know her name.

"Oh, nearly forgot! I'm Chie Satonaka. You know I sit next to you, right?" Chie said.

"Yeah, I remember" Yu said.

"Well, nice to meet you!" Chie said and looked at Yukiko "This is Yukiko Amagi"

"Oh, nice to meet you…I'm sorry that this is so sudden…" Yukiko said and apologized on him.

"C'mon don't apologize like that, Yukiko!" Chie told her "Oh yeah! Shall we invite him too?" she remembered

"Oh you mean, Rin-kun?" Yukiko said realize.

"Yup... Your boyfriend" Chie whispered with a teasing tone on Yukiko's left ear.

"Rin-kun isn't my boyfriend" Yukiko told her.

"H-Hah?" Chie responded in confuse.

"Are you want to go back home together with us, Rin-kun?" Yukiko looked at Rin and asked.

"Sure, Yukiko-Nee-sama" Rin answered simply as he stood from his seat.

"What the- 'Nee-sama'!? W-Wait a second! Did you know about him already!?" Chie asked in shock. Yukiko nodded on her as yes.

"Let me introduce myself again. My name is Rin Ishida, I'm Yukiko-Nee-sama's younger cousin from Kyoto" Rin told her.

"W-What!? I don't know, you have a younger cousin!" Chie exclaimed in shock.

"Well… I wanted to tell you about him later, actually" Yukiko explained.

"I thought, you were…." "Yukiko-Nee-sama's boyfriend? Yeah, like that wouldn't happen, Chie-san" Rin told her before Chie wanted finishing her lines.

"Wait, how do you know my name?" Chie asked.

"I heard your name from my seat" Rin said coolly.

"O-Oh yeah… Ha, ha, ha…" Chie realized shyly.

"Uh, umm, Satonaka-san…?" the headphone male student with same height as Rin was calling Chie's name. The headphone boy stopped in front of them with anxiety expression from his face.

"Hah? What's up, Yosuke? And, why are you calling me with '-san' part all of a sudden?" Chie asked.

"Well… This is about your DVD" the headphone boy said and took a deep breath like, he is preparing to himself about what will happen next "This… was really awesome. Like, the way they moved was just amazing to see…" he said nervously.

"Oh that was good…. And?" Chie asked as she looked at him in suspicious.

The headphone boy bowed and gave the DVD to Chie "And… I'm really sorry! It was an accident! Please just have mercy until my next paycheck!" Chie accepted it "See ya! Thanks!" the headphone boy said goodbye and then, walking away from them with hurry.

"Stop right there! What did you do to my DVD!?" Chie asked and followed him.

"Agh!"

Chie kicked on the headphone boy's back and hitting him to the floor. Everyone walked to them for seeing the scene between Chie and the headphone boy.

"That must be hurt" Yu commented when, he looked at the headphone seems so pain on his crotch.

"Yeah..." Rin replied it.

Chie opened the DVD's box and saw the disc has already cracked "What the!? I can't believe this! It's completely cracked… Noo-! My 'Trial of the Dragon'…!" she shouted with sad eyes.

"I think mine's cracked too… C-Critical hit to the nads…." The headphone said in pain.

"A-Are you all right?" Yukiko asked concern.

"Oh, Yukiko-san… Are you worried about me…?" Yosuke asked somehow felt happy.

"He's fine, Yukiko. Let's ditch him and go home" Chie said.

"Good day, dude" Rin said as everyone left from the class 2-2.

(The entrance)

"Oh, hello guys" the good-looking young man with glasses greeted as he looked at Chie's group were walking from the downstairs. This good-looking or handsome young man with glasses seems to be older than all of them. He had a short honey blonde hair with bangs was almost closing his right eye, same height as Yu, slight tanned skin and red eyes. As for his uniform, he was wearing white uniform with yellow sweater and black school uniform, black glove on his left hand and, dark brown shoes.

"Yo, Shin-senpai, Shizuka" Chie greeted on them.

"Hello. Are you guys want to going back home?" the scarlet haired female student asked as she held her bag. This an attractive young woman had a voluptuous figure, fair skin, red eyes, same height as Yukiko and long scarlet hair had tied up into pony tail until her back along with bangs was almost closing her right eye and, two bangs long on the sides of her head had reached on her shoulder. As for her uniform, she was wearing leather brown jacket with small rose draws on left chest of jacket, black pantyhose on inside of her skirt and brown high boots with heels.

"Yup. You want to join with us?" Chie offer.

"Sure" the scarlet haired girl said.

"By the way, who are they?" the handsome boy with glasses asked after he had looked at a new students behind Chie.

"Oh! They are a transfer students from our class" Chie introduced Rin and Yu at them.

"My name is Yu Narukami" Yu said.

"I'm Yukiko-Nee-sama's younger cousin, Rin Ishida" Rin said.

"Hm? I surprise, you have a younger cousin from the city, Yukiko-san" the scarlet haired girl said. Yukiko smiled on her.

"For tell the truth… Me too" Chie admitted it.

"By the way, this is nice to meet you two. My name is Shinnosuke Akahoshi, I'm the third-year student of Yasogami High School as the new president of student council but, you can call me Shin. And… this is my younger sister, Shizuka Akahoshi" Shinnosuke introduced himself and his younger sister at once.

"My name is Shizuka Akahoshi from the class 2-1. This is my pleasure to meet all of you" Shizuka said politely.

"Same here" Yu said politely.

"Well then, I shall go back to the student council's room" Shinnosuke said.

"Are you busy for today, Shin-senpai?" Chie asked in curios.

"No actually. Today is just meeting with a new members but, tomorrow… it'll back work just like usual" Shinnosuke explained "Okay then, see you tomorrow"

Everyone looked at Shinnosuke has left from the entrance.

"Shall we go now?" Shizuka timid suggestion on them.

"Oh yeah. C'mon, let's go" Chie said as everyone went out from the school.

(Outside of the school)

"Hah… The first day is over~!" Chie exclaimed, raising her both of hands with happy expression.

"Hm…?" Shizuka and the group stopped when, the strange male student has stood in front of the school gates and looking directly at Yukiko.

"You're Yuki, right? Y-You want to go hang out somewhere?" the strange student invited her all of a sudden.

"What…? Wh-Who are you?" Yukiko asked in shock. Rin gazed at the strange student with observe and intimidation stares.

All students ran into them to see the scene between Yukiko and that strange student.

"What's up with him? What school's he from?" Onlooking student asked in curious.

"Never mind that, he's going for Yukiko-san? Man, you'd think he'd at least wait until she's alone to make his move…" Spectacled student said.

"I bet you a can of TaP he gets knocked out" Onlooking student said.

"No bet. Haven't you heard how difficult the Amagi Challenge is?" Spectacled student said.

"Yeah. Especially, Shizuka-san 'The Queen'" Onlooking student said.

"What are they talking about…?" Shizuka looked at them and commented irritate.

"Um, s-so… Are you coming or not?" the stranger student ignored those gossiped students and asked back on Yukiko.

"I-I'm not going…" Yukiko rejected it.

"… Fine!" the strange student yelled on her and then, running away from the school gates.

"What the hell was that just now?" Rin questioned.

"Who knows" Shizuka replied.

"Wh-What did he want from me…?" Yukiko asked in confuse.

"I think, he was invited you for a date" Yu told her.

"Huh? Really…?" Yukiko asked clueless.

"You really had no clue? Sheesh…" Chie said and sighed "But then again, that was way over the top. It was creepy how he called you Yuki all of a sudden" she commented.

"Yo, Yukiko-san. Turned down another lovelorn fool, huh?" the headphone boy from before said, walking into them as he brought his bicycle "Man, you're cruel… You got me the same way last year"

"I don't recall doing that" Yukiko said.

"Whoa, you serious? So then, you wanna hang out sometime!?" the headphone student suggested hopeful.

"… I'd rather not" Yukiko rejected him.

"Wow… One strike" Rin murmured quietly.

"I thought, you were already learned to not so hopeful, right?" Shizuka told him sternly.

"Yeah, I know…." The headphone student sighed "How about you, Shizuka-san?" he asked.

"… No" Shizuka replied flatter with not emotions. The headphone student's expression turned down all of a sudden.

"Anyways… you three better not pick on the transfer students too much" the headphone student said and, riding his bicycle to leave from the school gates.

"We're just curious, is all!" Chie yelled on him.

"U-Um, I'm sorry for dragging you into this…" Yukiko apologized on Yu.

"It's okay. Don't worry about it" Yu said.

* * *

 **Location: Samegawa Flood Plain, at another route**

After they had hurried leaving from the school gates. They were having fun to walk together and, chatting about their lives and purposes why they were moved to Inaba.

"Ah… So you guys came here because of your parent's job. Ha, ha, I thought it was something way more serious" Chie said "There really is nothing here, huh?"

"But, this place is so nice than at Tokyo" Yu said.

"That's what makes it nice, but there is nothing much we can show to people from outside" Chie said "Though, there is something from Mt. Yasogami… I think our dyed clothes or pottery or something is kinda famous. Oh wait, and there's the Amagi Inn! Yukiko's family runs it. It's the pride of Inaba!"

"Huh? It's… just an old inn" Yukiko said.

"No way, it's been I all sorts a magazines as hidden treasure" Chie explained in excite "It's a great inn! It's been going for generations and Yukiko here is going to take over someday. Their inn actually attracts a lot of visitors to Inaba. It pretty much keeps this town going"

"You're over reacting about it, Chie-san" Shizuka commented.

"But, that was true. Yukiko-Nee-sama will take over it, someday…" Rin said agreement.

"… I don't think that's entirely true" Yukiko said nervously.

"So, tell me, Yu-kun. You think Yukiko's cute, huh?" Chie asked to Yu.

"Well… It's hard to say" Yu said calmly.

"Ohhh, sorry. I didn't mean to put you on the spot right in front of her" Chie apologized.

"That's okay" Yu said.

"Come on… Don't start this again…" Yukiko said with a little annoyed.

"She's really popular at school, but she's never had a boyfriend. Kinda weird, huh?" Chie said "Same goes to Shizuka"

"Huh? Why me too?" Shizuka asked in confuse.

"Because, you were popular too, 'Queen' Shizuka" Chie teased.

"No, I'm not and stop calling me with that nickname" Shizuka shook her head and told her.

"Queen? What's that mean?" Rin asked in confuse.

" _*sigh_ who knows" Shizuka said and sighed annoyance.

"C-Come on, stop it" Yukiko said in nervous all of a sudden "Y-You shouldn't believe that, okay? It's not true that I'm popular or that I've never had a boyfriend!" she explained it with nervous looks but, Yu only giving her a soft giggle.

"Yukiko-Nee-sama your face is turn red…" Rin told her when, he saw a red color from Yukiko's face

"N-No, I'm not!" Yukiko told Rin in nervous and quickly looked at Yu "N-No! W-What I meant to say was, I don't need a boyfriend!"

"Okay… Now, what are you talking about?" Shizuka asked in confuse.

"N-No, it's nothing…" Yukiko told her and looked at Chie "Geez… Chie!" she protested on her.

Chie laughed on her "Ha, ha, ha! Sorry, I'm sorry. But this is our chance to talk to someone from the big city, and you barely said a word!"

"Hm? What's that?" Shizuka questioned as everyone looked at the crime scene.

The group decided to go there for checking the crime scene.

"So that high schooler left school early, and as she came down this street…" Shopping housewife said

"Wow. Who could imagine THAT hanging from an antenna?" Spectator housewife asked

"I wanted to see it too" Shopping housewife said in curious

"Uh, you got here too late… The police and fire department took it down just a moment ago" Spectator housewife told her.

"Well, I think it's terrifying. I can't believe a dead body showed up around her…" Shopping housewife commented

Everyone shocked after they had heard a conversation from them about a dead body was showed up around this crime scene.

"Wait… What did she just say!?" Chie asked in shock

"A dead body…How could this happened?" Shizuka questioned in confuse

Yu and the group looked at the middle-aged man in gray plain-clothes has walked towards on them.

"Hey, what're you doing here?" the middle-aged man asked

"We're just passing by" Yu told him

"Huh… I should have figured that'd happen" the middle aged-man said "That damn principal. We told him not to let them through here…" he annoyed

"… You know this guy?" Chie asked

"Yeah. He's my uncle" Yu told them

"I'm Detective Dojima, his guardian. Uhh… Well, how should I say this….I hope you get along with him" Dojima said "But you three really ought to stop wandering around and head straight home" he gave sternly warning on them.

Before Dojima wanted go back to the crime scene. The young detective was running in hurry from over there and then, throw up.

"Disgusting" Rin and Shizuka commented disgust.

"Adachi! How long are you going to act like a rookie? You want to be sent back to the central office!?" Dojima scolded him.

"I-I'm sorry… Nngh…" Young detective apologized.

" _*sigh_ go wash your face. We're gonna go around and gather information!" Dojima told him, leaving Yu's group as the young detective followed behind.

"Was this what that announcement was about…?" Chie wondered.

"I think so…" Shizuka said.

"But, what do they mean… it was hanging from the antenna…?" Yukiko questioned in confuse.

"Hey, guys…? Why don't we go to Junes some other time?" Chie suggested.

"Good idea…" Yukiko said and nodded agreement.

"Yeah…" Shizuka said agreement.

"Alright the, we're taking off. Starting tomorrow, neighbor, let's do our best!" Chie said.

"Bye, bye, Yu-san" Rin said farewell as, everyone leaving Yu behind.

* * *

 **Location: Route to the Amagi Inn**

After, Yu's group had went back to their houses. Rin decided to question something at Yukiko, although she will not like it.

"Nah, Yukiko-Nee-sama… If you don't mind, may I ask you something?" Rin asked.

"Hm?" Yukiko responded.

"Well… I had heard about Mayumi Yamano from that guy before. Was that true?" Rin asked.

"... Yes. She was stayed at our Inn" Yukiko said depress.

"I see… Sorry, I've asked you about private stuff" Rin apologized.

"It's okay. Don't worry about it, Rin-kun" Yukiko said.

"One more thing…. What is 'The Amagi Challenge' thingy, those students were talking to?" Rin asked.

"I don't know" Yukiko said flatter.

"Oh… Okay. I thought, it was some kind of-"

"No" Yukiko answered sternly on him before, Rin could finish his lines.

"O-Okay..." Rin replied in nervous "By the way, Yukiko-Nee-sama. If you don't mind, may I help the Inn too?" he offer

"Of course, you can" Yukiko said. Somehow, she felt happy about Rin's offer.

* * *

 **I hope everyone enjoy it!  
**

 **Please to Favorite/Follow/Preview this**

 **Thanks for reading this fanfiction!**


	3. Ch3: The Midnight Channel

**The new chapter has updated!  
**

 **NEWS: From Chapter 1,2,3,4,5 (for 4 and 5 still on project) are focusing on my OC for now. For pairings, I was searching it from my imagination.**

 **Anyway, please enjoy it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **The Midnight Channel**

 **Early Morning 04/13/2011**

 **Location: Yasogami High School**

(Class 2-2)

"Good morning, Yukiko, Rin-kun" Chie greeted when, Rin and Yukiko were entering into their class, the class 2-2.

"Good morning, Chie" "Morning…." Yukiko and Rin greeted back to Chie as they walked into their seats. But suddenly, Chie looked at Rin's face was looking pale, yawning soft out from his mouth. It seems, he couldn't sleep from last night.

"Hah? What's wrong with you, Rin-kun?" Chie asked.

"It's okay… I'm just tired" Rin said as he tried to stay awake.

"Actually… Rin-kun has helped me until the midnight and, almost couldn't sleep since then." Yukiko explained.

"Ooh… So, the younger brother has been worrying about the older sister's work, huh? So sweet from you~" Chie teased on him.

"Hah…." Rin responded her with a lazy tone.

"Morning!" "Good morning" Rin and the others heard and looked at Yu and the headphone male student from yesterday have entered into the class and then, greetings on them.

"Morning, Yu and… who?" Rin greeted and questioned directly to the headphone male student.

"Oh yeah. I haven't introduced myself, I'm Yosuke Hanamura. Nice to meet you, Rin" Yosuke said.

"Oh… Uh…" Rin responded with a deadpan face.

"Huh? What's wrong with you? You looked pale" Yosuke asked friendly on him.

"No… it's nothing. I'm just tired, that's all" Rin said, without looking at him.

"Oh, I see. But be careful, Rin. Today is King Moron's lectures" Yosuke said and smirked on him.

"I know, I know…Don't worry about it" Rin told him a bit annoyed and thought _"King Moron, huh? What a perfect nickname for someone like him"_

 **After School**

The school's time was over especially, King Moron's lesson. In this class 2-2 is almost empty because, a few students have decided going back home or toured around the school for a moment. After, Rin has finished tidying on his backpack, he looked at Yosuke is standing in front of Yu.

"So, you getting used to this place?" Yosuke asked.

"Yeah" Yu said.

"Wow, that was fast" Yosuke said impressive and looked at Rin "How about you, Rin?"

"Same here" Rin said.

"Wow, that was fast too" Yosuke said impressive and then, looking back to Yu "There isn't much to do here compared to the big city, but there is that certain… something you can't get anywhere else. The air's clean, the food's great… Oh, you know about the local delicacy?"

"Local delicacy?" Yu asked

"Yeah. It's grilled steak, man! Like that's anything special, huh?" Yosuke said "I know a place where you can get it cheap. Wanna come? You helped me out this morning, so it's on me" he offer.

"Sure, I don't mind" Yu said.

"How about you, Rin?" Yosuke asked and looked at him.

"Me? Well… Err…" Rin looked a bit hesitating to answer it since, he didn't decide it.

"What about me, huh? No apologies?" Chie said on Yosuke as she walked towards them "My 'Trial of the Dragon'" she reminded him about her precious DVD.

"Urgh… You always come around when I'm talking about food…" Yosuke commented about her.

"How about it, Yukiko? Don't you think he should treat us, too?" Chie suggested on Yukiko, causing Yosuke to worry.

Yukiko stood up from her seat and looked at them "I'll pass… I don't want to gain any more weight. I need to help out at the inn today, anyway" she said.

"Wow, Yukiko-san! You started training to take over the business?" Yosuke asked impressive.

"It's not like that! I'm just helping out when it gets busy" Yukiko said and then, looking at Rin "Maybe, you shall go with them, Rin-kun. Just for relaxing."

"How about you, Yukiko-Nee-sama?" Rin asked in worry.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry" Yukiko said

"Fine then…" Rin said in defeat. Inside of his heart, he wanted go back to the Inn for assist Yukiko.

"Well, I should be on my way" Yukiko said before, leaving from the class 2-2.

"Oh well. We should get going too" Chie said.

"Huh? Do I seriously have to treat three people…?" Yosuke asked in worry.

(The entrance)

"Oh there's Shizuka" Chie said when, she saw Shizuka at the entrance "I'll invite her for go with us" she suggested.

"Good idea" Yu said agreement.

"Hey, Shizuka!"

Before Shizuka reached the door. She had heard a louder voice from behind and turned back to see at Chie was walking to her direction along with Yu, Rin and Yosuke.

"What's it?" Shizuka asked.

"Hey, Shizuka! Do you want go with us to Souzai Daigaku shop? Yosuke will treat for us" Chie invited her.

But Shizuka shook her head as, refuse "Sorry, Chie-san. Today, I should go back to my house" she said

"Oh… That's okay" Chie said and felt disappointment on her decision.

"Maybe someday, I'll go with you" Shizuka said but, not showing her emotions in front of them.

"No problem, Shizuka" Chie said

"Well then, see you tomorrow" Shizuka said and turned away from them for going to outside of the school.

The group watched Shizuka has left from the entrance.

"Oh well… It's just for us now" Chie said "Let's go!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah…" Yosuke said with a not spirit voice and guided them to the store.

* * *

 **Location: Department Store of Junes, at Food Court**

But in the end, Yosuke had guided them to the food court Junes, the department store and not to the Souzai Daigaku shop, a disappointment expression was showing on Chie's face. In front of the stalls, Yosuke has bought them, the four pack of takoyakis and the four drink cup of sodas then, putting all of it into the tray.

"THIS is the cheap place you were talking about…? They don't have grilled steak here" Chie protested on him when, Yosuke brought the tray to them.

Yosuke put it to the table and sat on his chair "Yeah, well, once you hopped on the freeloader train, I had to change my plans" he explained

"Still, that's no reason to take us to your place" Chie said

"Dude, this isn't my place or anything" Yosuke said and looked at confusing Yu and Rin "Oh, right. I haven't told you guys yet, huh? I moved here from another city about six months back" he explained

"Why?" Rin asked

"Well... This location just opened up, and my dad was assigned to manage it. So our entire family came out here" Yosuke said and took his own soda "Here, this is to welcome you two to town"

"Thanks" Yu said and took it, same goes to Rin.

"Satonaka, yours is on me too" Yosuke said.

"Yeah, I know" Chie said and took it with no choices.

They have toasted with their cups and, drink it. Yosuke stared at Rin when, he was taking a one pack of takoyaki from the tray.

"So, Rin. You truly are Yukiko-san's younger cousin, right?" Yosuke asked all of sudden on him.

"Yeah, so?" Rin asked back and looked on him in suspicious before, starting to eat a takoyaki one by one.

"If you don't mind. Can you tell me some advice for me? Like, 'how to date with Yukiko-san?' or something like that" Yosuke asked with hopeful eyes, causing Chie want to yell on him.

"No way _*nyam *nyam *nyam_ " Rin refused as he ate the takoyaki. Yosuke's ego from hopeful turned into depression because, his chances has gone away.

"Nice work, Rin-kun!" Chie praised on him.

"Yeah… That was just a joked idea" Yosuke told him, annoyance

"You seems overprotective at Yukiko-san" Yu commented

Rin swallowed his food before, replying on Yu's comments with a smile "Ha, ha. Maybe, you're right" and then, continuing eat another one of takoyaki " _*nyam *gulp_ How about the Shopping District? That place is pretty quiet, like a ghost town" he asked after, he had swallowed his food again.

"Yeah… It's only been half a year since this place opened, but I haven't been to local shopping district much since. A lot of stores there started closing, and… Oh, uh…" Suddenly, Chie remained silent when, she has realized at those words from her mouth. The green jacket girl looked at Yosuke with a hesitate eyes.

"… You can't blame it all on Junes, can you? _*sigh_ " Yosuke said, sighing.

"What's wrong?" Yu asked

"Well, actually…" "Hey… It's Saki-Senpai!" Before, Chie could explain about that topic. Yosuke exclaimed and saw the female student in apron of Junes has sat on the chair.

"Sorry, be right back." Yosuke said and stood up from his chair, walking towards the female student's direction.

"Is she Yosuke's girlfriend?" Yu asked as well.

"Ha, ha. He wishes." Chie said with a laugh "That's Saki Konishi. Her family runs a liquor store in the shopping district… I think she's working here part-time, though" she explained

"Hmm… I see. But, why?" Rin asked in curious.

"Who knows" Chie said.

Everyone looked at Saki Konishi and Yosuke have walked together to their spot. Looks like, Yosuke and Saki Konishi had done talking about something.

"Hey. Are you two the transfer students? Oh, did you guys hear about me already?" Saki Konishi asked on them. The both of Yu and Rin only nodded on her as, yes "It must be nice to have someone else from the big city to talk to, huh?"

"Yeah. That was quite fun" Rin said

"Ha, ha, ha. Yeah… Although, I don't see Hana-chan hanging out with the other guys much" Saki Konishi said.

"Uh- Not necessarily…" Yosuke told her in nervous.

"He doesn't have too many friends, so I hope you two get along good" Saki Konishi told them "Hana-chan's a good guy, but he can get nosy sometimes. You gotta tell him right to his face when he starts to annoy you"

"No. Yosuke's a great guy" Yu said coolly.

"Ahaha, I know… I'm just kidding" Saki Konishi said with a soft laugh.

"C-C'mon, Senpai. There's no need to worry about something like that" Yosuke told her nervous.

"Well, my break's just about over. Back to work I go… Laters" Saki Konishi said before, leaving them be.

"Oh, uh, Senpai…" Yosuke wanted to call her but, she isn't hear him. Now, Yosuke sat on his chair again and, looking at his friends "Ha, hah, Saki-senpai says I'm annoying, but she's even nosier than me. She has a younger brother, and she treats me pretty much the same way…" he told them with a sheepishly smile

"Ohhh, you don't want her treating you like a brother, huh? Ha, ha, I get it… So that's how it is…" Chie said and started to sound like romantic or dramatic voices "The daughter of a local family-run liquor store and the scion of the invading chain… Hoho, the flame of forbidden love!"

"Wha-!? Dude, it's not like that" Yosuke protested on her with a crimson blushed on his face.

"Oh reaaallly…. Well, I know just the thing to cheer up that lovesick heart" Chie said.

"What's it?" Yosuke asked in curious.

"You ever hear of the Midnight Channel?" Chie said.

"The Midnight Channel? What's that?" Rin asked

"That's the rumor from the school. Although, I don't know where the rumor comes" Chie said.

"How does it work?" Yu asked

"Hmm… You're supposed to look into a TV that's switched off, alone, exactly at midnight on a rainy night. While you're staring at your own image, another person will appear on the screen and they say that person's your soulmate" Chie explained on them. The boys remained silence and glared to each other, confusing or perhaps not believe about it.

Yosuke looked at Chie with a disappointment eyes "For a second, I thought you were actually going to say something useful. How can you get all excited over such a childish urban legend like that?" he questioned in confuse

"Childish, huh? You don't believe it, do you!?" Chie asked angry on him.

"Of course I don't!" Yosuke said

"Well, it's raining tonight! Let's all try it out- then you'll see!" Chie said, giving a hints at her words for Yu and Rin.

"In other words, you haven't even tried on The Midnight Channel by yourself, right?" Yu asked.

"Well… Yeah" Chie said sheepishly.

"Wow, I'm trying to remember the last time I heard something this stupid…" Yosuke said disappointment "All that aside… You know that 'incident' yesterday?" he asked.

"About, what?" Rin questioned on them.

"Wait a second… Are you serious, you didn't know about that news?" Yosuke asked in surprise.

"Nope. I was helping the Amagi Inn until the midnight" Rin said "So, what's it?" he asked

"You remember. The route, where we had seen the crime scenes" Yu said. Rin nodded on him as, remember "The victim in that crime scenes, it was… **Mayumi Yamano** "

"What? Are you serious?" Rin asked in shock. Back to yesterday, Yukiko had told him about **Mayumi Yamano** , the announcer lady was stayed in the Amagi Inn, but he couldn't believe, that woman was also a victim from yesterday's incident. Thanks for that news from Yu, he's starting to worry about the Inn.

"By the way, you guys think it was a murder?" Yosuke continued his conversation about yesterday's news "Ooh, what if the culprit behind it was still lurking around…? Heehee…" he joked.

"Sheesh, you shouldn't joke about stuff like that. Now who's the childish one…?" Chie told him, annoyance

"Shall we try it tonight?" Yu asked.

"Of course!" Chie exclaimed.

* * *

 **Location: The Amagi Inn**

(The entrance, around 5 p.m. o'clock)

After everyone had a good time at Junes's food court, they were decided going back to their houses, as for Rin, he was using the bus to take him back home. The bus has stopped in front of the bus stop, Rin walked out from the bus and then, hurry go back to the Amagi Inn before the rain.

"I'm home!" Rin said to everyone after he had opened the door. He was lucky returning to the Inn on time before, the rain.

"Welcome home, Rin-kun" Kasai greeted on him and walked towards him "I've heard from Yuki-chan. You had hanged out with your classmate, right?" she asked.

"Yeah… That was quite fun" Rin said "By the way, Kasai-san. Where is Yukiko-Nee-sama?" he asked.

"She's at the hot-spring to relaxing herself for a while" Kasai said.

"Oh, I see…" Rin said.

"The dinner will ready soon" Kasai told him when, Rin has walked to the hallway and, passing her.

"Err… Kasai-san. If you don't mind, can you tell them 'I'll stay in my room for a while', please?" Rin told her without, looking on her.

"Sure, but why?" Kasai asked.

"I was tired… Sorry, I'd go to my room. Laters" Rin said before, leaving Kasai in front of the receptionist.

 **Evening**

(At Rin's room, 6 p.m. o'clock)

The rain was already falling at outside of the Inn after, Rin had entered into this room. The black haired young boy changed his school uniforms to the usual blue kimono and, sitting to the floor. He took a remote and turned on the TV in front of him.

" _Next, more details in the developing story on the incident in foggy Inaba"_ Rin started to hear on the news from TV _"Announcer Mayumi Yamano's dead body was found hanging above a house in this isolated rural town. It is confirmed that Ms. Yamano had been involved in an affair with Taro Namate, husband of enka singer Misuzu Hiiragi"_ The announcer spoken about yesterday's news.

 _"So… Yu had said to me, it was true"_ Rin crossed his arms and thought.

" _The police plan to investigate this relationship and question any personnel involved with them. In addition, we now bring you an exclusive interview with the local student who found Ms. Yamano's body"_ The announcer said. Out the blue, the picture has changed into a scene interviews between the reporter and the female student but, the female student's face was already indistinct.

" _What went through your mind when you saw it? Could you tell she was dead? Did you see her face?"_ The reporter asked.

" _U-Umm…."_ The female student said in anxiety with, her voice is also indistinct.

" _Don't you think it's scary that someone was killed on a foggy day?"_ the reporter asked.

" _Huh….? She was killed?"_ the female student asked in shock

" _Oh, err… So did you see anyone suspicious around here?"_ the reporter kept asking on her.

" _No, not really…"_ the female student said.

" _We heard that you found it when you left school early. Did you have some personal business to take care of?"_ the reporter asked.

" _Huh? That's…."_ the female student said in hesitate.

" _Hmm….. She's looks like Yosuke's senpai… or perhaps, that's really her, hmm?"_ Rin thought as the picture has changed back into the station TV.

" _-a tragedy that occurred near the local shopping district. Many storeowners are raising concerns about losing customers as a result"_ The announcer said.

" _It really is a bizarre case, isn't it? I mean, hanging someone upside down from an antenna…"_ And, now the commentator has joined into that conversation and then, commenting about it _"I'd have to say it's a warning or a sign from the culprit"_

" _Yes, but so face, no one has come forward to take credit for the crime"_ The announcer said.

" _So the cause of death is still unknown? And they don't have a single suspect yet?"_ the commentator questioned _"Taxpayers' funds are going to police force who can't even figure out if this is an accident or a homicide?"_

" _We'll be right back after these messages"_ the announcer said and changed the picture. Now, it's showing the Junes's advertisement.

" _At Junes, every day is Customer Appreciation Day. Come see for yourself, and get it touch with our products!"_ Junes's commercial said _"Every day's great at your Junes!"_ The Junes's commercial ended with a singing.

"Wow… I can't believe, that Junes is actually popular…" Rin commented and turned off it. But suddenly, someone has knocked into his door "Who's it?" he asked.

"It's me Yukiko" Yukiko told him from outside of his room. Rin stood from his spot and slide the door, he's looking at Yukiko has brought the tray.

"Oh… Yukiko-Nee-sama, what's up?" Rin asked.

"Sorry to interrupted you but, I've brought you the dinner" Yukiko said and gave the tray to him "You'll sick if you don't eat anything, Rin-kun" she told him.

"Oh, yeah… Thanks" Rin said and then, putting it to the table.

"Anyway, Rin-kun. Did you have fun with Chie and the others?" Yukiko asked.

"Well, that was kind a fun…. I guess" Rin put his right hand onto the waist and told her.

"Did Chie eat a lot of grilled steaks today?" Yukiko asked, making Rin to confuse.

"Err... Actually, we had went to Junes's food court" Rin said.

"Oh…. I see. Chie must be complained about it" Yukiko said.

"Correct, Yukiko-Nee-sama" Rin said agreement.

"I should go back to work now. Good night" Yukiko said before, leaving from his room.

Rin's stomach growled when, he stared at his dinner "Eat and sleep" he said to himself.

(9 p.m. o'clock)

After, he had done eating on his dinner. He started to prepare his futon and then, go to sleep.

(11 p.m. o'clock)

Tonight at Rin's room, Rin was still awaken and couldn't sleep on his futon for 3 hours. He started to annoy and then, sitting on the futon.

"Great… I can't sleep again" Rin said, annoyance. He looked at his alarm to see the time, it say 11 p.m. o'clock "Grr… Now, what should I do in time like this?" he questioned to himself, depressed. But suddenly, he has remembered something about, The Midnight Channel from Chie in this afternoon "Hmm…. The Midnight Channel will appear on midnight, right? Maybe, I shall try it" he has made a decision to watch The Midnight Channel.

(12 p.m. o'clock)

The time is already midnight. Now, Rin started to look straight to the TV's screen but, not appear.

"… _. What the hell, am I doing? That was just a stupid rumored… Of course it'll not- Huh?"_

Without warning, the screen has turned on and saw the woman but, a screen isn't focus. That woman was looking in pain, fearful and, desperate "What the hell…." Rin loss his words when, he watched that film. Out the blue, Rin felt a painful headache on his head after, the lighting strike has hit at somewhere.

" _ **I am Thou, Thou are I. Thou art the one who opens the door"**_

Rin heard the weird voice from his head as he couldn't handle a sharp pain too. The black haired young boy gasped heavily and tried to stand up after, a painful headache has vanished from his head _"Damn… That's hurts"_ He thought as he looked at the TV. That woman from the screen was blank again and, only seeing his reflection _"…What was that just now?"_ He thought in confuse as he knelt to the floor again, touching on the TV's screen with his right hand but, something isn't right. His right hand has sank into the screen, causing him to remove it from the screen in panic.

"Uwagh-!"

 _*DUARK_

"Ouch..."

After, Rin had removed his right hand out from the TV's screen, he was slipping to the floor then, hitting on back of his head to the table quite harsh.

"S-Seriously… What's going on here…?" Rin questioned in shock as he rubbed on his head.

* * *

 **The new chapter has updated!  
**

 **Please to: Preview/Favorite/Follow this!**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	4. Ch4: The TV World

**Hey, guys! Sorry, I was lazied for writing on this chapter for some reason... But, I hope everyone still enjoy it!**

 **I've added another dialog in this chapter, please read it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **Inside of the TV World**

 **Early Morning, 04/14/2011**

 **Location: The Amagi Inn, at the family's dining room.**

From last night until today, the rain was kept falling at outside of the Inn. While at inside, the Amagi family were eating their breakfasts except, Rin. The black haired young boy was still remembered about last night's events even though, he was already tried to forget it but still, couldn't. Yukiko and her father looked at Rin with a concerns eyes without his notice.

Hikaru put his rice bowl to the table and looked at Rin "What's wrong, Rin? Are you not hungry?" Rin snapped out from his mind when, he heard on his uncle has questioned on him.

"N-No, I'm okay" Rin asked a bit stuttered.

"Are you sure? If you aren't feeling well, you must stay at the Inn for today" Hikaru told him.

"Uncle, I'm perfectly fine. So, don't worry about it" Rin said.

"Oh… Fine then" Hikaru said.

" _*sigh… If I'm telling them about yesterday… They will not believe on me_ " Rin thought and started to eat his breakfast.

"By the way, Yukiko. If you don't have schedule, can you come back home and help the Inn?" Hikaru requested to his daughter.

"Sure, father…." Yukiko nodded and said to him but, she wasn't seemed in good mood today.

* * *

 **Morning**

 **Location: Yasogami High School.**

(Class 2-2)

The school's bell has been ringing in this school since 6 minutes ago. All students looked at the teacher with the sphinx hat and the small staff on her right hand has entered into their class, standing in front of them for introduce herself at them.

"Hello, everyone. My name is Kimiko Sofue, and I don't know how much you know about world history, but I'm an expert. First, a little about me. I love to use my dowser to look for lost items, and there's nothing quite like a romance. In fact, world history is a magnificent romance. History is like a river, it was born in the past and flows ever forward. I hope we can all enjoy the profundity of history together. Ho, ho, ho" Kimiko Sofue, the historical teacher had introduced about herself quiet long.

" _Why all teachers in this school always have a weird personalities?"_ Rin thought commented.

"Since this is my first lecture, I'll start with an easy question. Ishida-san, please stand up" Kimiko Sofue called Rin's name. Rin stood up from his seat to answer Kimiko Sofue's questions "The western calendar is based on Anno Domini, the traditionally believed year of Jesus Christ's birth. What is the year before 1 AD called?" she questioned.

"1 BC" Rin answered calmly.

"Ah, you seem to understand this well" Kimiko Sofue said impressive.

" _That's because, it was easy questioned"_ Rin thought as he sat back to his seat.

"If you think that history is like math, 0 AD would be the natural assumption, but world history is much more complicated. The Gregorian calendar we use today is based on the Julian calendar, which was made while there was no concept of the zero as a number. That's why, when counting backwards, we go from 1 AD straight to 1 BC. Hopefully that was a nice introduction to world history…." Kimiko Sofue explained and hoped.

 **After School**

(Class 2-2)

"What's up with the body being hung upside-down? That's so freaky!" Short girl started to gossip after, the classes were ended.

"Is it supposed to be like, mimicking an execution? It's messed up…" Short girl's friend said in worry.

"My senpai told me it was a third-year named Saki who found the body" Short girl told her.

"Hey, Yu. If you don't mind, can I tell something to you?" Rin requested all of sudden.

"What's it?" Yu asked.

"Well… I know, this will be crazy or stupid, but… yesterday, I was… err….." Rin said a bit hesitated _"How should I tell him about yesterday's event?"_ he thought in nervous.

"If you wanted to tell me something, just say it. I'll listen it" Yu told him.

"O-Okay. This is about, last night…Actually, I was-" "Yo…." Before, Rin wanted to explain about last night. Yosuke has gave his greetings on them as he walked.

"Hey, Yosuke" Yu replied it.

"O-Oh, sorry. Did I interrupt you guys?" Yosuke asked a bit struggle.

"No. Not really" Rin shook his head and replied him "So, what's it?" he asked.

"Well, err…." Yosuke remained a silent for a moment before, telling on them "It's uh, it's not really that important, but… Well, yesterday on TV, I…."

"What?" Rin asked.

"Never mind. Look, I'll tell you guys later. Ahaha…" Yosuke said in nervous.

"Yosuke, did you hear the rumor?" Chie told the headphone boy as she walked to him "Saki-senpai's supposedly the one who discovered that body"

"I wonder if that's why she looked so down… She doesn't seem to be at school today either" Yosuke said in worry.

"Huh? Hey, Yukiko, are you helping out at the inn today too?" Chie asked when, Yukiko has stood up from her seat.

"Things a really out of hand right now… I'm sorry" Yukiko explained and left from the class 2-2.

"Is it just me, or does Yukiko-san seem way stressed out today?" Yosuke questioned.

"Did you know, Rin?" Yu asked in worry.

"About her mood, no. I don't know" Rin answered simply.

"I guess they're running her ragged…" Chie suggested in worry. But suddenly, she remembered something and decided to change the topic "By the way, did you see… it… last night?" she asked with a low voice.

"Uh, well… What about you?" Yosuke asked back on her.

"I did! I seriously saw a girl!" Chie exclaimed "But… my soulmate's a girl? What's that supposed to mean?" she questioned in confuse.

"You know, who was it?" Rin asked.

"Nope. I couldn't quite tell who it was, but it was a girl for sure…" Chie said "Her hair was brown, about shoulder length. She was wearing our school uniform, and…"

"Hey… I think that's the same person I saw" Yosuke said in surprise "I couldn't make out that much detail, though. The image I saw was much blurrier" he told her.

"Same here" Rin said.

"Hold on. Does that mean… we have the same soulmate?" Chie asked in confuse.

"How should I know?" Yosuke asked, looking at Yu "How about you, Yu?"

"Yeah, I saw it too. And also …. Last night, I had heard a weird voice from my head and, my hand was sucked into my small TV" Yu explained.

"W-Wait a second, Yu! I also was same happened just like you!" Rin told him in shock "But… How?" he question in confuse at Yu.

"I don't know… I think, this is just a coincidental…" Yu said.

Meanwhile, Yu and Rin were still thinking about this coincidental events. In other hand, Yosuke and Chie glanced to each other, confusing about that weird conversations.

"Nah, I guess, that was a dream. I think, you guys were tired or you guys must've just fallen asleep in front of your TV" Yosuke told them.

"In other words… you guys aren't believe us?" Rin asked.

"Of course not" Yosuke told him.

"But, that'd be one interesting dream, though" Chie told them "I like the part where you got stuck because your TV was too small. That's pretty realistic. If had been bigger-" Chie stopped to talk after, she was realizing about TVs. "Ohhh, that reminds me. Our family's been talking about a bigger TV" she exclaimed.

"Oh yeah? Well, flat screen TVs are definitely in these days. Wanna go check them out on the way back? We're beefing up our electronics department this month" Yosuke said.

Yosuke and Chie started to ignore them, talking about the topic of TVs now. Rin walked a bit closer to Yu as he sighed at them.

"They're not believe on us" Yu said.

"Of course, they wouldn't believe on us" Rin told him.

* * *

 **Location: Junes, at the Electronic section**

Everyone had went to Junes's electronic section for a proof about last night's event, Yosuke was showing on them the expensive large TV in front of them.

"Wow, this is huge! And… Holy crap, it's expensive!" Chie exclaimed in shock after, she was checked on the label price "Who buys something like this?" she asked.

"I dunno… Rich folks?" Yosuke said not sure "Honestly, not many people shop for TVs here. That's why we don't have clerks around" he explained

"Huh… Not worth trying then, I guess. Well, at least looking's free" Chie said. Suddenly, both of Yosuke and Chie glanced to each other, stepping forwards to touch the large TV's screen. But, nothing happens.

"… Nope, can't get in. Figures" Yosuke said flatter.

"Ha, ha, this proves it. It was all just a dream" Chie said.

" _I'm pretty sure, that wasn't a dream…"_ Rin and Yu thought with a same things.

"Besides, these flat-screen TVs are so thin, you'd just end up on the other side… Argh, what am I saying!?" Yosuke said in worry but, to himself "So, Chie. What kind of TV are you guys in the market for?" he asked.

"They said they wanted one that's cheap. You got any suggestions?" Chie asked as they walked away from Yu and Rin to the right side of them.

Rin and Yu are stayed behind and then, looking directly at the large TV.

"… Hey, Yu. If you don't mind, may I try it?" Rin requested.

"Sure" Yu said as Rin stepped forward into the TV.

Rin touched it with his fingers into the large TV's screen and, it's actually work "That wasn't a dream … it's a reality" Once, the black haired young boy has tried it. He moved his fingers away from the screen to making sure no anyone see this.

"Let me try" Yu said as he put his right arm into the TV without hesitating and, it's working on him too "Me too…"

"Wow, seriously! I wonder. What's going on here?" Rin questioned in confuse.

"H-Hey!" Yosuke yelled on them as he ran back at them along with, Chie. Judging from their surprise expressions, looks like they were already saw this from their spot.

"Welcome back" Rin welcomed on them.

"H-Hey, Rin-kun! D-Did Yu-kun really stick his hand through the screen?" Chie asked in shock.

"Not just him, me too" Rin told them.

"Oh man, seriously!? S-So how's it work, huh!? What's the magician's secret!?" Yosuke asked in curious.

Out the blue, Yu put his head into the TV. The silver haired young boy's reckless action was making Yosuke and Chie to panics. As for Rin, he was just keep watching a situations around them.

"H-Hey, don't do that! What're you doing!?" Yosuke asked in worry.

"Oh my God!" Chie yelled in panic.

"Hey. Did you see anything in there?" Rin asked.

"Yeah… There's empty space inside…" Yu said from inside of the TV.

"W-What do you mean, 'inside'!?" Yosuke asked in confuse but, panicking.

"W-What do you mean 'empty space'!?" Chie asked in panic.

"And also, very spacious in here…" Yu told them again.

"What do you mean, 'spacious'!?" Yosuke asked in confuse but, still panicked.

"I mean, what's going on!?" Chie asked in confuse.

"… Let's check ins-"

"No, no, no, NO! Don't go there, Rin-kun Or, Yukiko will worry on you!" Chie yelled and held on Rin's waist with her arms to stop him.

"...I was still here, Chie" Rin told her.

"Holy crap… I-I think this is all too much for my bladder…" Yosuke said in panic as he covered at down of the pants with his both hands.

"What the-!? Are you gonna pee your pants!?" Chie asked as she released Rin from her arms.

"Can you just hold it for a moment?" Rin put his right hand on the waist and told him.

"Can't it! I've been holding it in all day! I-I haven't had a chance to go…" Yosuke explained "Aaaaarrghhhh! Can't…. hold it… anymore!" he said as he ran faster to the toilet. In no time, he's coming back to everyone in hurry "Shit! Customers! They're coming!" he told them.

"What!? But we've got a guy half stuck in the TV here! W-What're gonna do!?" Chie asked in anxiety.

They were starting to run around the large TV with anxiety, panic, and, didn't know what they should do now. Then accidentally, Yosuke was hitting on Chie's back and to, Rin's chest and the final to Yu's back. Because of that accident, the group has fell into inside of the large TV without everyone notices it.

The mysterious woman with long white haired until her knees, black cap and black coat was walking at Yu's group's previous spot after, they were falling into the large TV.

"Were they just falling into the TV? So mysterious…. Maybe, I shall report about this to her" the mysterious woman spoke to herself before, leaving from the scene.

* * *

 **Location: Unknown World**

(The unknown entrance)

"UWAAGGhhh-!"

 _*BRUK_

"Ouchh….!"

The group had fallen from the large TV at Junes's electronic section not long ago. And finally, they were landing to the floor but, harshly.

"Ugh… damn, that was hurt…" Yosuke said and rubbed on his back.

"But, where are we? Some kind a place inside Junes?" Chie questioned.

"Hell no" Yosuke said as everyone stood from their spot.

"So…. Uh… we're still alive… Right?" Chie asked not sure.

"Yeah" Yu said

"Same here. How about you, Yosuke?" Rin asked.

"I think my butt's cracked now…" Yosuke told him.

"Of course it is!" Chie told him.

"Wow!" Yosuke responded after, he was staring around this place.

"W-What now!? Did you wet your pants!?" Chie asked in worry.

"No, stupid! Look around!" Yosuke told her.

When, the group looked around them. This unknown place's structures was similar like a studio along with, the fog was covering in this area which cause them hard to see forward.

"Is this…. A studio? All this fog…. Or is it smoke?" Chie questioned.

"No. I guess, this is a fog" Yu said.

"Then again, there's no place like this in Inaba, is there…?" Chie questioned again.

"Hell no… But man… this place is huge…" Yosuke commented.

"What're we gonna do…?" Chie asked.

"Let's look around" Yu said.

"Huh? B-But…." Chie responded in worry "Look, we need to get home and-!" the green jacket girl turned around them to searching the door but, not see any of doors in here "H-Huh?"

"What's wrong?" Rin asked.

"W-Which way did we come in from? I don't see a way in… or out!" Chie explained, causing the boys to shocks.

"What? That can't be right! H-How could that be!?" Yosuke asked in panic.

"I don't know! Don't ask me!" Chie yelled on him "I can't take this anymore! I wanna go home!" she yelled childish.

"Okay… so how!?" Yosuke asked in angry on her.

"J-Just like, I said. I-I don't know!" Chie yelled on him.

"Cut it off, you two! Now, this isn't time for fighting!" Rin yelled on them sternly before, they were keep continuing their debate.

"Sorry…." Yosuke and Chie apologized.

"Okay then, let's look for a way out" Yu suggested.

"Yeah. Oh well, let's go" Rin said as, everyone started to walk around in order to finding the exit.

(At the suspicious building)

Since, they had left from the studio. The group were arriving at this suspicious building which looks like a department from the real world.

"Now, where are we?" Rin asked.

"I-I don't know. It feels different from where we were before…" Chie said uneasy.

"It looks like we're in some kinda building, but… Damn, this fog's so thick, I can hardly see" Yosuke said and complained about the fog.

"Are you sure we're not wandering farther away?" Chie asked.

"I can't be positive, but we've gotta trust our instinct a little" Yosuke said.

"I know, but…"

"Oh, look over there. Is that the door?" Rin interrupted Chie's lines and pointed his finger to the door in front of them.

"Let's check it out" Yu said as the boys started to walk again, leaving Chie behind.

"W-Wait for me!" Chie yelled on them and hurried to follow them.

(Inside of the suspicious building's room)

The boys entered into the room and felt something is different with the fog between at outside and at inside. The fog at inside was lighter than at outside, where they were landed in this world from the first place.

"Hey, is it me or is the fog lighter here?" Yosuke asked.

"No. This fog is actually lighter than usual" Rin said.

Yosuke took the cellphone from his pocket pants and checked it "No service. What a surprise…" he put the cellphone back into the pocket pants after, he had done checking on the cellphone's signal.

"Can't you guys slow down a little? It's hard enough to see where you're going…" Chie told them as the boys turned back. Suddenly, the boys remained silent when, they were seeing something cause them to shocks "W-What's it?" she asked.

"Look behind you" Yu said.

Chie turned back took and shocked to see this creepy scenes. All entire walls was fulling of the faceless posters "H-Huh… What the…!? It's dead end. There's no exit!"

"It keeps getting creepier and creepier the further we go…" Yosuke commented in worry then, he's acting strangely which makes everyone look at him "Aaargh! I can't hold it any longer…My bladder's gonna explode….!" he told them in panic and ran toward to the wall then, unzipped his pants.

"Yosuke!? What're you doing!?" Chie asked.

"I gotta let it out before I piss my pants!" Yosuke told them.

"You're going here!? Oh, you have got to be kidding…" Chie yelled on him.

"T-Turn around! I can't go if everyone's watching!" Yosuke told them nervously and noticed, his friends were still watching on him "Aaargh… I can't do it! It's all your fault if my bladder bursts!" he complained.

"Like I care…" Chie said as Yosuke zipped his pants "Anyways… What's with this room? Check out these posters… Their faces are all cut out…Someone must really hate this person…" she commented uneasy.

"Hey, look at this" Rin said as he pointed his thumb to the chair and a rope has tied up to the above.

"Dude… this chair and rope… that kind of arrangement is never good…" Yosuke commented anxiety "It's tied in a noose… is this a scarf?"

"C'mon… Let's go back to where we came from and look somewhere else for an exit" Chie suggested fearful.

"She's right. Let's go back there" Yu said.

The group decided to get out from the creepy room but, Yosuke has stopped in front of them, seeing at the faceless poster.

"Hey… I think I've seen that poster before…" Yosuke said and tried to remember.

"Who CARES!? Let's go! I am sick of this place!" Chie yelled "And I'm not feeling so good…" the green jacket girl told them as she felt not good.

"Now that you mention it, me too…" Yosuke said agreement.

"Yeah… I've felt my body is heavy…" Yu said.

"Me too…" Rin said "But for now, let's go back…" he remind them.

(Back at the entrance)

"Whew… We finally made it back here…" Chie said after, the group were returned to the previous spot. The green jacket girl looked something in front of them "Wait… What's that…?"

"T-There's something over there!" Yosuke exclaimed.

They were seeing a strange silhouette from inside of the thick fog. That strange silhouette has walked out from there and then, it's revealing **the strange silhouette** as **the bear costume**.

"What is this thing? A monkey? A bear…?" Chie questioned in confuse.

"I guess... that thing is a bear" Rin said not sure.

"What in the world…?" Yosuke asked in shock.

"T-That's what I wanna know! Who are you guys…?" The mysterious bear asked in worry.

" _*gasp_ it talked!" Chie said and gasped in shock "W-What are you!? Y-You wanna fight!?"

"Don't yell at me like that…" The mysterious bear said in fearful on them.

"Hold it, Chie. You've made that bear scares" Yu told her and looked at the mysterious bear "May I ask you something? What is this place?" he asked that bear nicely.

"This place is what it is. It doesn't have a name. It's where I live" the mysterious bear said.

"You live here…?" Yosuke asked.

"If I was you guys, I'd hurry back to the other side. Someone's been throwing people in here. It's a big headache" The mysterious bear said.

" _Hm? What's that mean by 'Someone's been throwing people in here'?"_ Rin thought in confuse.

"Huh? Throwing people in? What're you talking about?" Yosuke asked in confuse.

"I dunno who's doing it! I just want them to think before they go doing things like that!" The mysterious bear yelled.

"Hey, what's your problem? What gives YOU the right to yell at us like that!?" Chie yelled back on it, causing the coward bear to fear on her "What ARE you!? Where are we!? What the heck's going on here!?" The coward bear ran into Yu and Rin's spot and, hiding behind between of them.

" _*sigh_ Oh boy…." Rin sighed.

"I already told you…" The mysterious bear told them in worry "A-Anyways, you should hurry back"

"What it comes down to is, you want us to get outta here, right?" Yosuke asked and started to annoyance on him "Well, so do we! We just don't know how, dammit!"

"Urrrghh! That's why I'm saying I'll let you out!" The mysterious bear yelled.

"Like I keep saying, we don't know where the frickin' exit- Wait… What?" Yosuke stopped to yell on it and realized, what that bear has said on him.

The mysterious bear stomp to the floor for 3 times and then, the pillar of TV has appeared in front of them out nowhere.

"What the hell!?" Yosuke exclaimed in shock.

"W-Where did those TVs come from!?" Chie asked in shock. The group looked at the TV but, The mysterious bear has walked behind of them.

"Wait a second… Is this our exit?" Yu asked and noticed.

"What?" Yosuke and Chie questioned in confuse.

"Okay, now go, go, get outta here! I'm a busy bear!" The mysterious bear said as he pushed all of them into the small TVs.

"S-Stop pushing!" Yosuke yelled.

* * *

 **Location: Junes, at electronic section.**

After the bear was pushing them into the small TVs. Everyone looked around on them and recognized this places, it seems they're coming back to the real world.

"Is this… a Junes?" Rin asked.

"Did we make it back?" Yosuke asked

"Yeah" Yu said.

"Finally! We're back!" "Yeah!" Yosuke and Chie hugged to each other. But, Chie has realized with this position and, kicking on Yosuke's stomach.

"Hey! Don't hug me, you idiot!" Chie yelled on him when, Yosuke was lying down to the floor.

"Uurgh… Why...?" Yosuke said in pain and stood from his spot, same goes with everyone.

 _ **[Attention, shoppers. Our daily limited-time sale will now begin at the side dish area on the first floor. Why not try the delicious, fresh produce Junes picked for you this morning as your side dish for dinner tonight? All ages are invited to take advantage of this incredible bargain!]**_ Junes's PA announced to a customers.

"Crap, it's already that late!?" Yosuke questioned in surprise.

"Looks like we were in there for quite a while" Chie said.

"That's right! Now I remember where I saw that poster before…" Yosuke said "Look over there! That's the poster we saw!" the headphone boy said and pointed at the poster where he was saw it. Everyone looked at the poster, that poster was Misuzu Hiiragi the enka singer.

"Hey, you're right, they're the same. I couldn't tell before without the face but it was Misuzu Hiiragi…" Chie said "She's been all over the news lately"

"Yeah… Something about, her husband having an affair with that announcer lady who died the other day" Rin said.

"Hey, so does that mean…?" Yosuke asked in worry "That weird room we saw… Could it be related to that Yamano lady's death?"

"… I think so too" Yu said in serious.

"Now that I think about it… there was that creepy noose hanging from the ceiling…" Yosuke said.

"Yeah… although, I don't pretty sure about it" Rin crossed his arms and said in serious.

"Yaargh, stop! No more! We gotta stop talking about this" Yosuke said in panic "I'm gonna wipe what happened today from my brain. I don't think my poor heart can take anymore"

"I'm feeling a chill too…" Chie said tiredly.

"Me too… Oh well, let's go back home…" Rin said tiredly.

* * *

 **Evening**

 **Location: The Amagi Inn**

(At the entrance)

"I'm home…." Rin entered into the Inn and, greeting with someone in this Inn as he put his umbrella into the umbrella stand.

"Welcome back, Rin-kun" Kasai greeted back as she walked to his direction. But, Kasai's face was looked a bit anxious for some reason.

"Why are you looking so worry, Kasai-san?" Rin asked.

"O-Oh, no... it's nothing. I was just worried about Yuriko-san..." Kasai told him in worry.

"Did something happen with aunt?" Rin asked.

"Actually…. The police had come to the Inn for asking about Mayumi Yamano's death" Kasai explained.

"Is that true?" Rin's eyes widened as he asked to her. Kasai replied him with a nod.

"Yes, that's true... And, for Yuriko-san. She's just needed some rest in her room for a time being, so, don't worry about it" Kasai told him.

"What a relief..." Rin said relief.

"Yeah... And, I guess, Yuriko was stressed about so many things had happened with the Inn…." Kasai said in worry.

"True…." Rin said in worry

"Sorry for telling you about this, Rin-kun…" Kasai apologized on him.

"It's okay…" Rin said.

"Oh, Rin. Are you already go back?" Rin and Kasai heard Hikaru's voice from the hallway. When, they had heard Hikaru's voice, Kasai was hurried leaving from the entrance as Hikaru walked to him.

"Yeah…" Rin replied uneasy.

"Hm? What's wrong?" Hikaru asked.

"O-Oh, it's nothing. I was just…. Ha-Hachi-! _*sneeze_ " Rin sneezed when he was going to say on him.

"Not feeling well?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah… something like that…" Rin said as he rubbed his nose.

"I'll tell Yukiko to bring a medicine for you…" Hikaru said.

"No need, uncle. I'll be fine just sleep earlier for tonight…Well, goodnight…" Rin said as he walked straight to his room.

(At Rin's Room)

After he had arrived inside of his room and already changed his uniform into his usual kimono. Rin was preparing his futon to the floor for sleep earlier tonight.

"Time for sleep…" Rin as he jumped into his futon and then, asleep so fast.

* * *

 **The new chapter has update!  
**

 **Please to Preview/Favorite/Follow!**

 **Thank for reading this!**


	5. Ch5: Searching of Truth

**The next chapter has updated! I'm sorry for late to updating this chapter! I hope everyone enjoy it!  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **Searching of Truth**

 **Early Morning 04/15/2011**

 **Location: The Amagi Inn, at the family's dining room**

Today was raining again at outside of the Inn, while Hikaru and Yukiko were eating their breakfasts with a usual menus, as well as waiting for Rin to arrive. The black haired young boy in question has slide the door and enter into the family's dining room.

"Good morning, uncle, Yukiko-Nee-sama…" Rin greeted as he sat to the floor.

"Morning, Rin" "Good morning, Rin-kun" Both of Amagi family gave greetings on him.

Rin looked at Yukiko was still wearing her pink kimono "Yukiko-Nee-sama… Why are you still wearing your kimono?" he asked.

"Well… Today, I must help the Inn. So, you can go to the school without me" Yukiko explained.

"Is that mean, you will be not going to the school for today?" Rin asked.

"I will go to the school but, later. So, don't worry about it…" Yukiko said.

"I see…" Rin said and started to eat his breakfast.

"And, don't worry. You won't get lost" Yukiko said.

"What? Of course, I wouldn't get lost, Yukiko-Nee-sama" Rin replied and started to eat his breakfast.

* * *

 **Location: Samegawa Flood Plain**

In the end, Rin had decided walking to the school by himself for today. At the same time, he saw Yu was walking in front of him. The black haired boy decided to greet on him.

"Morning, Yu" The silver haired boy in question looked back to see Rin.

"Good morning, Rin" Yu greeted back on him as he kept walking along with Rin "This is rare to seeing you go to the school without Yukiko, Rin" he commented.

"Yeah. Because, Yukiko-Nee-sama must stayed at the Inn for a while… You know her reason, right?" Rin raised his both hands and rested on back of the head as he told him.

"I see…" Yu said "Hm?"

"What's wrong?" Rin asked when the silver boy has stopped walking so sudden and, looking at those girls were gossiped about something.

"When I looked, I saw three police cars zooming by" the female student with red umbrella girl said.

"You live by police station, don't you? Did you hear anything?" the female student with white umbrella asked in curious.

"I heard some yelling, but nothing more. Total disappointment" the red umbrella girl said.

"Geez, you need to pay more attention to stuff like that. How else are we supposed to get the juicy stories?" the white umbrella girl said in disappointment to her friends.

Yu and Rin heard the police's sirens at nearby.

"Incident?" Yu questioned when, they were started walking again

"Maybe…." Rin replied like he wasn't care at all.

* * *

 **Location: Yasogami High School**

(In front of the school gates)

"Oh, there is Chie" Rin told Yu when, he saw Chie in front of the school gates.

"Good morning, Chie" Yu greeted calmly, causing the green jacket girl to shock.

"O-Oh! Good morning, you two!" Chie greeted back but with a yelling.

"Did something wrong with you today, Chie?" Yu asked

"O-Oh, no! It's okay! I was just a little tired…" Chie told him.

"About yesterday, correct?" Rin asked.

"Yeah… something like that" Chie said and looked at Rin, realizing Yukiko wasn't with him "By the way, where is Yukiko?" she asked.

"She was helping the Inn for a moment" Rin told her.

"Oh, okay… Only we can do now just waiting for her at the school" Chie said.

"Yo…" Rin, Yu and Chie heard Yosuke's voice from behind them. When, they turned back and looked at Yosuke was walking to their direction as he looked at his cellphone. Sighing out from Yosuke's mouth as he put back the cellphone into the pocket pants.

"Good morning, Yosuke" Yu greeted on him.

"Morning" Yosuke greeted back.

"What are you doing?" Rin asked.

"Oh… it's nothing. I was just waiting for someone's message…" Yosuke said uneasy.

"Let me guess. Waiting for Saki Konishi's message, right?" Rin suggested.

"Yeah but… from some reason, she isn't answer it…" Yosuke said in worry.

"I think, she's busy at her family's store" Yu told him.

"Or maybe, she's already inside the school" Rin said.

"Yeah…" Yosuke said agreement with them.

(The entrance)

Yu's group had entered into the school and saw their senpai, Shinnosuke Akahoshi was walking around the hallway. But suddenly, Shinnosuke turned to Yu's direction, looks like, the honey-blond student with glasses had noticed their presences.

"Oh. It's you guys" Shinnosuke said on them with a smile.

"Oh! Good morning, Shin-senpai" Chie greetings on him. As for Rin and Yu, they were just politely nodding on him.

"Yeah. Good morning" Shinnosuke replied.

"Who's that guy?" Yosuke whispered on Chie's right ear.

"He's Shizuka's older brother, Shinnosuke Akahoshi. He was the third-year student and also, the new student council's president" Chie whispered back.

"Wha-!? Seriously!?" Yosuke yelled in shock.

"Hm? What's it?" Shinnosuke asked when, he heard Yosuke's louder voice.

"O-Oh… Nothing, sir!" Yosuke replied in worry.

"Come on, you don't have to be so formal. Just call me 'Shin', Yosuke-san" Shinnosuke put his right hand on waist and told him.

"Wait. How do you know my name?" Yosuke asked a bit shock.

"I had heard about you from…. My little sister, Shizuka. But, Shizuka's explanations about you was… kind a harsh" Shinnosuke said in worry.

"I could figure it up…" Yosuke said and sighed.

"By the way… I should go now" Shinnosuke told them.

"Where are you going?" Yu asked.

"To the teacher's room. I wanted to tell Shizuka's homeroom teacher about her absent for today" Shinnosuke explained.

"Wait, why?" Chie asked.

"Well…. Err… Because, she was having a business for today" Shinnosuke explained a bit nervous.

"Oh… okay" Chie said.

The school's bell has rang.

"I'd go now. Later guys" Shinnosuke said before leaving them be.

"Y-You guys go ahead. I'll catch you up later" Yosuke said as he ran to Shinnosuke's direction.

"… Let's go to the class" Rin said as he walked to the upstairs.

When the group were separating from Yosuke. The headphone boy were hurried to catch Shinnosuke before, he reached the door of teacher's room.

"S-Shinnosuke-senpai!" Yosuke called his name, causing Shinnosuke to look behind.

"What's it, Yosuke-san?" Shinnosuke asked.

"W-Well… Err… I'm just wanted to ask something. Did you see Saki-senpai?" Yosuke asked.

"Saki? Oh, you mean Saki Konishi, right? No, I didn't see her around here" Shinnosuke said.

"Oh I see…." Yosuke said uneasy "Thank you and, sorry for interrupt you, Shinnosuke-senpai" he apologized.

"Nah, don't apologize like that. And, please call me just 'Shin' not 'Shinnosuke' because… that name was quite long" Shinnosuke said sheepishly.

"O-Okay, Shinno- I mean, Shin-senpai!" Yosuke said "I'll go to my classroom now. See ya" the headphone student said and went to his classroom in hurry.

 **Afternoon**

(Assembly Hall)

Before the lunchtime, all of students were gathering around the Assembly Hall after intercom from their classroom had announced on them so sudden. Rin was standing along with, Yu, Yosuke and, Chie as she checked on her cellphone.

"Yukiko said she'd be here after lunch…" Chie said and put her cellphone into her pocket jacket.

"Figures…" Rin crossed arms and said.

"The Inn must be really busy" Yu commented.

"Yeah…." Chie said and turned on them "…Then again, I wonder why they're holding a school assembly all of a sudden" she asked in curious.

"We will know about it soon, right?" Rin said.

"Yeah, it's true…" Chie agreed on him and, looking at Yosuke who was remained silent "… Hey, what's wrong, Yosuke?" she asked.

"Oh, it's nothing…" Yosuke told her.

" _Everyone, please settle down. The school assembly is about to begin"_ Sofue Kimiko announced on them _"First, the Principal has something to say"_ the historical teacher stepped back and let Principal to take her place.

" _I… regret to say that I have a terrible announcement for all of you. One of our third-year students, Ms. Saki Konishi of Class 3… has passed away"_ Principal announced the sad news to all of students, causing them to shocks especially, Yosuke.

"P-Passed away!?" Chie exclaimed in shock.

" _Ms. Konishi was found deceased early this morning…"_ Principal continued his speaks _"The reasons behind her passing are currently under investigation by the police. If they ask you for your cooperation, I urge you, as students of this school, to provide only the facts"_

All students started to talk about Saki Konishi's death.

" _All right, please quite down…"_ Principal told them and then, everyone are turning silences as his wish _"I have been assured by the faculty that there's been no evidence that bullying was involved in the incident. So mind what you say, not only to the police but to anyone who asks…"_

"Found dead…? How could this happen…?" Chie questioned in confuse and shock.

Rin and Yu looked at the depression Yosuke as Principal kept continuing his speaks.

(The hallway)

After the announcement had finished. Yu, Rin and Chie had left Yosuke behind and decided going back to their class.

"She died the same way as that announcer, right? That's so creepy…" Yu's group stopped in front of the upstairs, after, hearing the female student was talking about Saki Konishi's death with her friends.

"Well, last time, it was from an antenna, but this time she was hanging from a telephone pole" the female student's friend said "It's gonna be a serial murder case…"

"Someone said the cause of death was some unknown poison" the rumor-loving girl said.

"Unknown…? C'mon, this isn't some sci-fi drama" the female student's friend said "Oh, by the way, did you hear? Someone saw a girl that looked like Saki on that Midnight Channel thingie. They said she totally looked like she was in pain. Isn't that scary?"

"Haha, sounds like someone had a nightmare" the rumor-loving girl said "The media's been broadcasting their interviews with her nonstop, so maybe they just had Saki on the brain" she said as they walked away from the upstairs.

"Sheesh, it's easy to toss around theories if you're not personally involved…" Chie commented annoyance on them.

"Just leave them, okay?" Rin said.

"Yeah, but still…" Chie said.

"Hey…" Yosuke said as he walked to their direction.

"Yosuke. Are you feeling okay now?" Yu asked concern.

"Yeah, I'm okay" Yosuke replied and took a deep breath before speaking on them "Anyway… Did you guys check out the TV last night?" he asked.

"Yosuke! Not you too!" Chie yelled on him.

"Just listen for a sec!" Yosuke yelled on Chie "Something kept bothering me, so… I watched it again, and… I think the girl on the screen… was Saki-senpai" he told them.

"Are you sure about it, Yosuke?" Rin asked as he leaned against the wall and crossed his arms.

"Yeah… there's no mistaking it…" Yosuke said "Senpai looked like… she was writhing in pain… And then… she disappeared from the screen"

"What?" Chie questioned in confuse.

"You heard Senpai's body was found in a similar situation as that announcer's, right…?" Yosuke asked.

"Yeah" Rin said.

"And… remember that guy you told us about? How he was all excited that his soulmate was the announcer?" Yosuke asked once again on them, just for making sure about this.

"I remember…" Yu said.

"So, what's that all about?" Rin asked.

"Maybe… just maybe, but… Ms. Yamano might've been on that Midnight Channel before she died, too" Yosuke said

"What's that supposed to mean…?" Chie questioned in confuse.

"You mean, someone who appear on TV... will die. Is that what do you mean?" Yu put in and realized.

"Wait, what? Are you serious!?" Chie asked in shock.

"I can't say for sure. But something tells me… I just can't dismiss it as coincidence" Yosuke said not sure "Plus, remember what that bear thing said? How that place was dangerous, and we should leave before the fog clears…?"

"Yeah… And, that bear also said, someone's been throwing in there" Rin put in.

"Yeah and, that room with the posters on the wall… It has to have something to do the announcer's death. Don't you think there's some kind of connection there?" Yosuke asked "Couldn't that world in the TV have something to do with Senpai and the announcer's death!?"

"… I think, you might be right" Yu said understand. Rin didn't say so much and only replied on him with nod.

"…So it's not just me, huh?" Yosuke said.

"…. If there is a connection, then it's a good bet that the two of them went inside that world. That would explain about that room as well" Rin said.

"You're right. Which mean… if we look around, we might find a place that has something to do with Senpai, too" Yosuke said.

"Yosuke, don't tell me…" Chie said in worry.

Yosuke nodded on Chie and said "Yeah… I'm thinking about going in again. I want to find out for myself"

"D-Don't do this… You should just let the police handle this and-"

Yosuke looked at Chie with irritate stares "You think we can rely on the police!? They haven't made any progress on the announcer's case" he interrupted Chie's lines and yelled on her "Besides, even if we told them about the world inside the TV, there's no way they're gonna believe us! If I'm completely off-base with this that's fine…It's just… I need to know why Senpai had to die like this"

"Yosuke…" Chie said sadly and worry.

"After what I've seen and what I've put together, there's no way I can ignore it now…" Yosuke said determine as he looked at Yu and Rin "Sorry… but you're the only person who can help me. I'm gonna go get ready. I'll be waiting for you at Junes" the headphone boy said and ran off from the school.

"Sooo…. What now?" Rin asked.

"I don't know, but…. I can kinda understand how he feels…" Chie said in worry "But we can't be sure we'll be able to get out safely again. What should we do…?"

"We shall go to Junes as well" Yu said.

"He's right. Besides, we can't just leave him alone" Rin said.

"You're right. C'mon, let's go!" Chie said as everyone started to run off from the school, too.

After, Yu's group had left from the school. Shinnosuke was hiding behind the wall and rested his back with it. Shinnosuke just stood there and showed his sorrowful and distrust expressions, causing him to depress. Judging from Shinnosuke's expression, it seems, he had heard about Yosuke's temporary theory or not sure theory about the cause of Saki Konishi's death.

The student council president decided to turn back without say anything to himself.

* * *

 **Location: Junes, at Electronic Section**

Yu's group had arrived at Junes's Electronic Section. They looked at Yosuke was stood in front of the same large TV and, he held the golf club and a rope had tied up around on his waist.

"You guys came….!" Yosuke said relief when he saw them.

"We came to stop you, idiot!" Chie yelled on him "C'mon… you really shouldn't do this. It's too dangerous" she told him in order to stop him from his dangerous decision.

"I know… But we were able to come back once, right?" Yosuke said "If we go in from the same location, maybe we'll meet that bear again"

"'Maybe' isn't good enough!" Chie told him.

"Look, I can't just act like everyone else and pretend this has nothing to do with me" Yosuke said.

"That's true, but…" Chie said not sure to him and herself.

"What about you?" Yosuke asked.

"I'll come with you. But remember, there's no telling what may happen over there…" Yu said in serious voice.

"Yeah, it'll be just you and me" Yosuke said.

"Wait a second… Don't forget about me" Rin said.

"What the- you too, Rin-kun!?" Chie asked in shock.

"Of course, I am" Rin said.

"Ha, ha, ha… Thanks Rin" Yosuke said as he chuckled on him "Don't worry, I'm not going in without a plan. Chie, I'm leaving you in charge of this" he said and gave a rope to Chie.

"Huh? What's that? A rope…?" Chie questioned in confuse and accepted it.

"We'll go in with this tied to me, so I want you to hold on to this and wait here" Yosuke explained.

"Oh… some kind a lifeline" Rin said.

"W-What? C'mon guys, wait a sec…" Chie said in worry.

"Here, Yu. This is for you" Yosuke said and gave the golf club to Yu.

"How about you two?" Yu asked at Yosuke and Rin.

"No worries. I have this fists" Rin said.

"As for me, I thought it might be better than going in empty-handed" Yosuke said "Alright… Let's go. There's no use wasting any more time" he said and changed his look at Chie "Chie, whatever you do, don't let go of the rope!"

"Okay. Let's go" Rin said and both of Yu and Yosuke nodded agreement on him.

"H-Hey! I said wait!" Chie tried to stop them but, it's too late, the boys are already jumping into the large TV and leaving Chie alone at her spot.

* * *

 **Location: TV World**

(The Entrance)

After, the boys had jumped from the large TV. Finally, they've arrived at the same entrance just like yesterday.

"Is this…" Yosuke trailed off.

"The same entrance from before…" Yu said.

"So they are connected from place to place!" Yosuke said relief.

"What a luck…" Rin said as everyone stood from their spots.

"Y-You guys… Why'd you come back…?" Mysterious bear asked in shock as it walked to their direction "I get it! You're the ones behind this!" the bear yelled suspect on them.

"And, you're the bear from last time" Rin said.

"Wait, what the hell did you just say!?" Yosuke asked in shock after, the bear has suspected on them.

The bear turned away from them "Lately, I can tell someone's been throwing people in here" it explained "It's making this world more and more messed up…" the bear turned back to look at them "This is the second time you guys came here. And I don't think anyone forced you in. That means you're the most suspicious!"

"Huh?" Rin responded in confuse.

The mysterious bear pointed the paw at them in suspicious "You guys must be the ones throwing the people in here, raaawwrr!" it said.

"Of course NOT" Rin told it with a cold voices, causing that bear to afraid on him. As for Yu, the silver haired boy crossed his arms and, thinking about that bear's words.

"What're you talking about, 'throwing people in'!?" Yosuke questioned him in annoy "If someone was thrown in here and they couldn't get out, they might die! Who would do such a-" the headphone stopped yelling on the mysterious bear "Wait a sec…"

"Hm?" Rin responded as he looked at Yosuke.

"All this talk about someone throwing people in here… Does he mean Senpai and the announcer? Did that 'someone' throw those two in here?" Yosuke questioned.

"…That must be it" Yu said.

"If the cause of their deaths were from here… that's making senses" Rin said.

"Yeah… I agree" Yosuke nodded agreement and looked at the mysterious bear "Let's assume he's telling the truth... Could it be that someone's throwing people in here, intending to kill them…?"

"Yeah… something like that" Rin said.

"What're you guys mumbling about? Why'd you come here, anyways!?" the mysterious bear asked distrust on them "It's a one-way door! You can't get out once you're in! Remember? How I had to let you guys out?"

"Yeah, whatever" Yosuke yelled as he showed a rope at the bear "We don't need your help this time! See, this time we have a lifeline!"

"Yosuke, I hate to break your good mood, but, that rope… has cut off" Rin told him. Yosuke and Yu looked at it and Rin's right. The rope has cut off.

"WHAT-!?" Yosuke shouted in shock.

"I'm pretty sure, Chie will mad at us about this later…" Rin predicted.

* * *

 **Meanwhile at Junes's Electronic Section.**

Chie knelt down on the floor with a teary eyes as she still held the cut rope in her both hands.

"I-I….. I told you, that wouldn't _WORK, IDIOT-!_ " Chie shouted.

* * *

 **Back to TV World's Entrance.**

"H-Hey! You better let us out once we're done investigating here!" Yosuke told him.

"Grrrr! I'm the one who wants to investigate! I've lived here for a long time. But it's never been noisy like this till now" The mysterious bear protested "Do you have proof!? Prove to me you're not throwing people in here!"

"Proof?" Yu questioned.

"For what we need the proof? Besides, that accidents weren't-"

"See! So it is you guys!" the mysterious bear spoken up before Rin wanted to tell that bear the truth.

" _*sigh_ … this bear…" sighed Rin.

"For the last time, it's not us, so we've got nothing to prove to you!" Yosuke yelled "Hey, you better answer our questions. This isn't like last time, when we came by accident. We're dead serious! Listen up 'cause people have died in our world… Every time the fog appears a dead body shows up with it" he told it "It has to be related to this place somehow! If you know something, tell us!"

"A dead body? Whenever the fog appears…?" The mysterious bear questioned in confuse.

"Yeah. Do you know something about it?" Yu asked.

"I know that if it's foggy on your side the fog lifts here. It's really dangerous when the fog lifts. That's when the Shadows get violet" the mysterious bear explained it but, the bear's explanation is causing them to confuse "Ah…. I get it…"

"Huh…? If you get it, then explain it to us, dammit!" Yosuke said "If it's foggy on our side, it isn't in here…? Shadows get violent…?" he questioned in confuse.

"That's why I said to hurry back! It's dangerous when that happens!" the mysterious bear told them in worry "Okay, no more questions. I know you guys did it! You better stop right now!"

" _*groan_ this again…" Rin growled annoyance.

"I've told you and told you, we're not the ones doing it!" Yosuke yelled and started angry on the bear "I've about had it with you… Why the hell won't you listen to what we're saying!?"

"I-I'm just saying… you might be the culprits" the mysterious bear told them in worry "I'm just making sure…."

"What…? Man, this bear's driving me nuts…" Yosuke said annoyance "What is this place, anyways? It looks like a TV studio…Is something being filmed here…?" the headphone boy realized something from his lines "H-Hey, don't tell me… Is that weird show being filmed here!?" he asked.

"Weird show? Filmed? What does that mean?" the mysterious bear confused

"Uh… I'm asking if someone's been filming the people that get thrown in here" Yosuke tried to explain for making the bear to understand.

"Eh…? I don't get it…" the mysterious bear said "This world has always been like this. No one has ever done that filming thing here"

"Always been like this…?" Yu asked.

"Is that mean, only you and that Shadow in here?" Rin asked.

"Yup! That's right!" the mysterious bear said.

"Ugh… We don't know what these Shadow things are! Or what you are either, for that matter! You keep telling us to prove our innocence, but you're the most suspicious thing here!" Yosuke said annoyance "Maybe you're the real culprit! And what's with that stupid costume!? I'd say it's time you showed your face!"

Yosuke stepped forward to the mysterious bear, trying to take off the mysterious bear's head costume. When, he has taken it off and see at the inside of bear costume, it's empty. The headphone boy dropped that costume's head on the floor in shock, except for Yu and Rin. Both of them were looking calm and cool about this weird events.

"W-What the hell are you…? I-It's empty inside…" Yosuke asked in shock when, the mysterious bear took that costume's head and put it back.

"Me…? The culprit…? I wouldn't do such a thing…" the mysterious bear said sadly "I just live here…I just want to live here peacefully…" the bear remained silent a few moment "Okay. I'll believe that you guys aren't the culprits. But I want you to find the real guy who did all this. You have to stop him. Promise me, or else…"

"Or else?" Rin asked.

"I'm not gonna let you guys outta here" The mysterious bear said some kind a threat.

"Y-You little…!" Yosuke yelled.

"This can't keep going on! My home here will be a complete mess! And then… And then… I…Waahh!" the poor bear said as it cried.

"W-What're you crying for all of a sudden…?" Yosuke asked in confuse "Geez, this thing's really weirding me out…"

"You're the only ones I can ask. Will you promise me…?" the poor bear asked in hopeful.

"Sure. I'm promise" Yu accepted it without giving a second thoughts.

"Me too" Rin said.

"T-Thank you!" the mysterious bear said happily.

"Damn bear… Practically holding a gun to our heads…" Yosuke commented.

"That's okay, right? Besides, we came here to figure something, right? In other words, we've had a same purposes" Rin remind him.

"Yeah... You're right" Yosuke said agreement "Okay then, look for the culprit, huh? Bring it on! You got my word, too"

"Oh yeah. We didn't introduce ourselves, were we? Let me go first, my name is Rin Ishida and this is Yu Narukami" Rin introduced himself and Yu.

"And, my name is Yosuke Hanamura" Yosuke said "You got a name?"

"… Teddie" Teddie said.

"Hah… Figures…" Yosuke said "But how are we supposed to find the culprit in the first place?" he asked.

"I dunno… Oh, but I know where the last person came in" Teddie told them.

"The last person…? You mean Saki-Senpai!?" Yosuke asked in shock.

"I mean the person who came in and disappeared last time. I dunno the name" Teddie said.

"But, you know where it is, right?" Yu asked.

"Yup" Teddie nodded "I'll take you there. You might find clues. Oh, one thing first. You three should put these on" the bear said and gave them the three glasses. Rin's glasses is dark red sunglasses, Yu's glasses is gray glasses and, Yosuke's glasses is orange glasses.

"Glasses?" Rin said as everyone put the glasses on.

"Woah-!" Yosuke responded in shock, same goes to Rin and Yu. Their vision are getting cleaner and able to see forward. It's like, the fog is not exist in this world "The difference is like night and day. With these on, it's like the fog doesn't exist"

"They'll help you walk through the fog" Teddie said "…Well, I've been here for a long time. So you can rely on me!"

"Wow, really? Thanks, Teddie" Rin said.

"Uh… But… I can only show you where the place is. You guys will have to defend yourselves" Teddie said.

"What happened to relying on you!? T-There better not be any monsters! You understand!?" Yosuke protested

"As for weapon… I have this" Yu said and showed the golf club.

"Yeah…. Only for show _*sigh_ " sighed Rin.

"We just got here! If it's so dangerous why don't you do something instead of relying on us!?" Yosuke complained.

"Uh, uh. No way. I've got no muscles" Teddie said "Oh! Oh! I'll give you guys moral support from a safe distance! How's that sound?"

"Is this bear really can't fight?" Rin questioned in confuse "Yu?" the black haired boy looked at Yu has took a one step to Teddie. The silver haired boy touched softly on Teddie's head but in the end, the bear costume is falling to the floor so easy and can't get up.

"N-Noooo-!" Teddie yelled as Teddie tried to get up.

"I-Is this thing for real!?" Yosuke asked "Ugh, this is so lame…We swore to find the culprit and this is all the backup we get…?" he commented.

"…Oh yeah. Can I ask you something? Who's this Saki-senpai person? Someone you know?" Teddie asked in curios.

"… That doesn't matter right now…" Yosuke said depressed.

"Shall we go to Saki-senpai's last place now?" Yu remind him as he helped Teddie to stand up "Maybe we can find information as well"

"You're right. Okay, let's go" Yosuke said as everyone walked to Saki Konishi's last place.

* * *

 **I hope everyone enjoy it!  
**

 **Please to: Preview/Favorite/Follow.**

 **Thanks for reading~!**


	6. Ch6: Persona and Shadow Yosuke

**Hello, everyone! The new chapter has updated!**

 **For pairing (temporary mind/decision): YuxYukiko, YosukexChie, OC(Tsubaki)xRise**

 **I hope everyone enjoy it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **Persona and Shadow Yosuke  
**

 **After School, 04/15/2011**

 **Location: TV World, at the Twisted Shopping District**

Teddie guided them to the place looks like 'The Shopping District' at Inaba.

"What is this place…?" Yosuke asked as everyone looked around them "It looks just like the shopping district…"

"Yeah, but, this places is more creepy than at home" Rin commented.

"What's going on here!?" Yosuke asked in confuse.

"Some weird places have appeared here recently. Things are getting so tangled I dunno what to do…" Teddie said in worry. The boys turned back and saw to that bear costume was standing behind them with distance a bit far from Yu's group position.

"Uh… by the way, why are you standing so far from us?" Yosuke asked in suspicious on Teddie.

"Are you scared?" Yu asked.

"Hmm…. Well…" Teddie responded a bit hesitate.

"… You better not be planning to high-tail it if something does come up" Yosuke told to Teddie.

"O-Of course not!" Teddie exclaimed "I mean. Uh. I can't stand to close, you know. I'd get in your way…" the bear told them with shy toned.

" _*sigh..._ just say, you're scared" sighed Rin.

"But, man, they really went all out on this…But out of all the places in town, why'd they replicate this one?" Yosuke questioned.

"How should I know? This is reality for the one who's here" Teddie said as the bear costume shaken on that head costume.

" _*sigh_ as usual, nothing you say makes any sense" sighed Yosuke "But if this is our shopping district, we're not far from Saki-senpai's…" the headphone boy ran to the forward direction by himself.

"Yosuke, wait!" Rin yelled as he, Yu and Teddie hurried to follow him.

(In front of the Konishi Liquor Store)

Everyone arrived at the Konishi Liquor Store from this world.

"I knew it!" Yosuke exclaimed it "This is the liquor store that Senpai's parents run" he started to think about this situation "Does this mean… Senpai disappeared here? What could've happened…?"

"Why don't we check at inside of the store?" Rin suggested "Maybe, we can find something"

"Good idea…" Yosuke said as he moved forward to the store, but suddenly….

"W-Wait a second. T-They're here!" Out the blue, Teddie yelled on everyone in panic.

"What?" Yosuke stopped walking and asked in confuse.

"… Shadows. I had a feeling they were going to attack…!" Teddie exclaimed in panic.

"Attack- What!?" Rin exclaimed, causing everyone to stay on guard.

Yu, Rin and Yosuke looked at those two monsters looks like a black slime with mask were coming out from the weird door of Liquor Store "Yosuke, get back!" Yu yelled as Yosuke fallen to the ground. Those unknown monsters are transforming into the black and white ball with mouths and then, floating around them.

"W-What the hell was that!?" Yosuke asked in shock and worry.

"Is that **'the Shadow'** you were spoke of…?" Rin asked.

"Y-Yes" Teddie said in terrify.

Those shadows floated around them for prepare to attack.

" _Damn it! This isn't good…! If we can't do something, we'll die for sure!"_ Rin thought as he prepared his fists and his fighting stances. But suddenly, Yu's right hand touched on his forehead like, he was having a painful headache "O-Oi, Yu! What's wrong with you!?" he asked.

"I-I don't know… Urgh!" Yu couldn't finish his words because, he had a painful headache from his head.

" _ **I am Thou… Thou art I….. The time has come… Open thine eyes, and grasp the power that is within"**_ Yu heard the strange voice from his head. After, that painful headache has gone, Yu looked at his right hand was holding the unknown tarot card.

Yu's eyes looked amazement with a smile on his face "Per….so….na!" he murmured **Persona**. Then, a flame blue out from his tarot card. Looks like, the silver haired boy has summoned a mysterious creation from behind on him. This mysterious creation's appearance was wearing mask, black jacket and sword looks like naginata.

The Shadows seemed terrify at Yu's mysterious creation.

 _"W-What the hell was that!?"_ Rin thought in shock.

"Go, Izanagi!" Yu commented his Persona. Izanagi swung his naginata at the Shadows and, one of them has disappeared. But, the last one was able escaped from that attacks " **Zio!** " the silver haired young man commented again. This time Yu's Persona was using a lighting magic and strike it to the last Shadow, causing it to collapse from air.

"You find that shadow's weakness! Now, this is time for you to attack!" Teddie announced.

" **Cleave!** " Yu ordered Izanagi to last strike. Izanagi slashed into the last Shadow as Yu's wish. Now, everyone felt relaxing, after those Shadows were already gone from their sights.

Rin only watched and didn't know, how to ask or say something on him about this unexpected events. But, the black haired boy shook his head to forget about this for a time being and, running to Yu's position along with, Teddie and Yosuke.

"Whoa… W-What was that!?" Yosuke asked first "Did I hear you say **'Persona'**!? What was it- I mean, what did you do!? Hey, you think I can do it too…?"

"… I don't know" Yu said not sure or perhaps, he was confused about this as well.

"Calm down, Yosuke. You're troubling Sensei!" Teddie said.

"S-Sensei…?" Yosuke asked in confuse when Teddie has called Yu with **'Sensei'** now.

"Gosh almighty! You're amazing, Sensei! I am one impressed bear!" Teddie commented in amazement "I can't believe you were hiding such an amazing power! No wonder the Shadows were scared of you!" the bear gasped before, asking on him about something " _*gasp_ are you the one who's able to bring people into this world?"

"Yes" Yu nodded it. Rin actually could do that but, he just leave them be.

"Hah! That's what I thought! This is really something" Teddie exclaimed in shock and turned to see Yosuke "Don't you think so, Yosuke, Rin?"

Yosuke pushed that bear with annoyance expression "Dude, you call him Sensei and then don't show us any respect!?" he complained and looked at Rin. "Isn't that right, Rin!?"

"To be honest… I don't care about it" Rin crossed his arms and told him _"But that power… it was powerful…I wish, I have a same power, just like him"_ the black haired boy thought to himself, feeling a bit envy on Yu and his Persona. But, Rin shook his head to return his senses _"Wait a second! I shouldn't feel jealous on him... Maybe, I shall leave him be"_

"Sorry…." Teddie apologized on them.

"W-Well, your support wasn't bad, though" Yosuke commented "I gotta give you some credit for that"

"Huh? R-Really…? Hee, hee…." Teddie said shyly with a blushed.

"All right, you two keep it up, and I think we'll be fine from here on out. Now let's get back to the investigation!" Yosuke said and turned to the store "Man… I wonder what could have happened to Senpai here"

"Hm? A voice?" Rin questioned when, everyone heard a voices from somewhere.

" _I wish Junes would go under…"_

" _It's all because of that store"_

"W-What the…?" Yosuke confused when he heard, these unknown voices were talking about **Junes**.

" _Oh, I heard that Konishi-san's daughter is working there"_

" _Oh my… How could she, with her family's business suffering like it is…?"_

" _I heard their sales have gone downhill because of Junes"_

"S-Stop it…" Yosuke murmured in anxiety.

" _That poor father… to have his own daughter working for the enemy"_

" _What a troublesome child…"_

"Hey… Hey, Ted!" Yosuke called Teddie "You said that this place is reality for those that are here, right!?" he asked "So… does that mean this was Senpai's reality when she wandered in here…?"

"I… only know about what's over here" Teddie said.

"Fine..." Yosuke said "Whatever's going on here… We'll find for ourselves" he said as everyone ran to inside the store.

(Inside of Konishi Liquor Store)

Yu, Rin and Yosuke had entered into inside the store except, for Teddie. That bear costume was following them from behind but, very slow.

"Dammit, not again…" Yosuke said after he heard another voices from inside of this shop.

" _Saki, how many times do I have to tell you!?"_

"I-Is this… Senpai's dad…?" Yosuke recognized that voice. This voice is the middle-aged man's voice was yelling at Saki Konishi.

" _You know what the neighbors say about you, right!?"_ Saki's dad's voice continued yelling on her _"Aren't you ashamed of yourself? You're the eldest daughter of a family who's owned this store for generations! Is it the money? Or did you meet some guy there? Just tell me why you have to work_ _ **THERE**_ _, of all places!"_

"I…. I can't believe this…" Yosuke said distrust about these voice's conversation "She seemed like she had fun at work… She never said anything like this to me…"

Both Yu and Rin didn't say anything on him.

"You're telling me **THIS** was how Senpai really saw things!?" Yosuke yelled. But suddenly, Yosuke has seen something on the table. It's a few of photos but, one of them was already in cut into a two pieces "These photos… Hey… Is this…?" the headphone boy said and took a one pieces of photo with the right hand.

"What's this?" Yu asked.

"It's the photo we took the other day with the other part-timers at Junes…" Yosuke explained "W-Why's it cut up like this…?" he questioned in confuse.

" _I…. never had the chance to say it…"_ Everyone heard and shocked after, hearing Saki Konishi's voice has spoke.

"Is that… Senpai's voice!?" Yosuke exclaimed.

" _I always wanted to tell Hana-chan…"_ Saki Konishi's voice said

"Huh…? Me…?" Yosuke questioned.

"… _That he was a real pain in the ass"_ Saki Konishi's voice told him about her feelings. The headphone boy in question shocked to hear it and dropped a one pieces of photo from his right hand to the floor _"I was nice to him just because he was the store manager's son, that's all… But he takes it completely the wrong way and gets all enthusiastic…. What a dip"_

"P-Pain in the ass….?" Yosuke shocked.

" _Who cares about Junes, anyway?"_ Saki Konishi's annoyance voice kept telling them about her true feelings _"Because of that store, our business is ruined, my parents hate me, the neighbors talk behind my back… I wish everything would just disappear…"_

"Is this, a true feelings from Saki Konishi?" Rin questioned.

"N-No… It's a lie… This can't be…" Yosuke didn't admit it "Senpai's not like that…!" he yelled

" **It's** _ ***sniff**_ **so sad… I feel so sorry for myself… Boo hoo…"** Everyone heard Yosuke's voice like from right side of them. The boys looked at the right side and, seeing **Other Yosuke** has stood next to the pillar **"Actually, I'm the one who thinks everything's a pain in the ass. Hahaha…"**

At the same times, Teddie has finally reunited with Yu's group and followed everyone's stared to Other Yosuke "H-Huh? Two Yosukes…?" Teddie shocked. Yosuke ran over to conform Other Yosuke.

"W-Who're you…? I-I wouldn't think that…" Yosuke told him.

" **Ha, ha, ha…. Yeah, right. How long are you going to keep deluding yourself?"** Other Yosuke said **"Screw the shopping district, and Junes too! You're sick of everything, especially living out in the sticks!"**

"W-What're you saying….? That's not true, I-"

" **You put on a good show of being carefree and happy-go-lucky 'cause you're so terrified of being alone"** Other Yosuke interrupted the real Yosuke's line and told him **"The more the merrier, right? You've gotta be surrounded by people to block out the pain of isolation. And what's this about checking out this world for Saki-senpai's sake? Hah! I know the real reason you came snooping… "**

"S-Stop it!" Yosuke yelled in panic.

" **Ha, ha, ha, ha! Why so panicked? I thought I was just spouting bullshit! Or maybe… I** _ **DO**_ **know everything you're thinking!"** Other Yosuke said with a satisfied laugh **"Why's that…? Because** _ **I AM**_ **you!"**

"Teddie, did you know something about this?" Yu asked.

"Well… Err… I didn't exactly sure about this, but…. I thinks, that things is _**Yosuke**_ " Teddie explained not sure.

"Hah?" Rin responded in confuse.

" **You just came because you thought it sounded like a good time! What else is there to do out in this shithole?"** Other Yosuke said as he kept exposing on him about Yosuke's true feelings **"A word inside the TV- now that's exciting! You didn't have a single other reason for coming here, did you!?"**

"That's not true… Stop… Stop it…" Yosuke said in panic.

" **You're just trying to act like a big shot… If all went well, he, maybe you could even be a hero!"** Other Yosuke replied him **"And that Senpai you were so sweet on? Her death was the perfect excuse!"**

"That's not true!" Yosuke yelled "What are you!? Who are you!?"

" _ ***chuckle**_ **I already told ya** " Other Yosuke chuckled **"I'm you… Your Shadow… There's nothing I don't know about you!"**

"Screw that! I don't know you!" Yosuke yelled "You can't be me, you son of a bitch!" the headphone has rejected his own shadow.

" _ ***chuckle**_ **Ha, ha, ha! Say that again!"** laughed Other Yosuke or _**Shadow Yosuke**_

"You aren't me… You can't be like me!" Yosuke yelled.

" **Yeah, right. I'm not you anymore. See?"** Shadow Yosuke said when, a black mist has surrendered around his body.

After, Shadow Yosuke was surrendering by a black mist. That thing has changed into the monster looks like, a giant frog with his main body at the above of that giant frog.

"What the…." Yosuke knelt down to floor and unconscious.

"Y-Yosuke!" Teddie exclaimed in panic.

"O-Oi! Hold yourself together, Yosuke!" Rin knelt down next to him as he tried to wake him up.

"Rin! Teddie! Take care of Yosuke!" Yu said as he stepped forward to fight with Yosuke's Shadow "I'll handle this"

"… Fine then" Rin said.

"Come, Izanagi!" Yu summoned his Persona in the battle.

" **I am a shadow… The true self…"** Shadow Yosuke said **"I'll crush everything that bores me…"** Shadow Yosuke stared at Yu **"Starting with you!"**

"Cleave!" Yu commanded his Persona to attack. But, Shadow Yosuke has blocked Izanagi's naginata with his both hands then, pushing him back "Tch!"

" **Now, take this! Wind of Oblivion!"**

"Urgh!" Yu fallen down after, Shadow Yosuke had sent a wind wave to Yu. It seems, Yu's Persona's weakness is a wind magic.

"Yu!" "Sensei!" Rin and Teddie shouted on him in worry.

" **How long can you survive this?"** Shadow Yosuke said

" _Don't tell me… Yu's weakness is against wind!?"_ Rin thought in worry "Oi, Yu! Are you okay!?" he asked with a louder voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Yu replied and stood again.

"Sensei! This one's much stronger than the last type! Be careful!" Teddie told him "Whenever you feel threatened, just defend yourself!"

Yu nodded at Teddie before looking on his Persona. Yu nodded on his Persona, Izanagi for some reason. Even, Rin didn't why Yu do that "Izanagi! Use **Zio!** "

Izanagi raised the right hand and launched a lighting strike into Shadow Yosuke. That Shadow Yosuke's frog form knelt down to floor. It seems, that electric magic from Izanagi was actually that shadow's weakness. Now, this is their chances to counter attack. Izanagi floated faster and then, slashing to the main body.

" **Damn, you!"** Shadow Yosuke groaned annoyance and get up again.

"Use, **Zio** again!"

" **I won't let you!"**

Before Yu's Persona wanted to use Zio again. Shadow Yosuke's right hand has smashed on Izanagi first then, sending him to the wall. This effect is causing damage for Izanagi and, for Yu too. Teddie looked at him in worry and panic and, Rin grasped his fists in depress. The black haired boy was thinking to himself, he's useless and couldn't help his friends in danger.

" _Damn it….! What should I do!?"_ Rin thought as he kept looking at Yu was still fighting against that shadow.

" **Wind of Oblivion!"**

Izanagi moved forward and protected Yu and himself from their weakness against a wind magic.

" _Damn t! Damn it! DAMN IT AT ALL!"_ Rin thought cursed to himself _"I really hate to be useless and powerless in time like THIS! Please… Just please! All I need is the power right now!"_

" _ ***chuckle how idiot… you're actually have a same power just like him"**_

"What?" Rin responded when, he had heard the voice from his head. Starting to feel a painful headache from his head "G-Grghh…!"

"R-Rin!" Teddie yelled in panic.

" _ **I am Thou… Thou art I….. The time has come… Open thine eyes, and grasp the power that is within"**_

Rin felt his headache has gone from his head. He turned to see something on his right palm "This is…." When, he has seen the same tarot card like Yu's "...Ted. Please take care of him" Rin stood from his spot.

"W-What're you doing!?" Teddie asked in worry as Rin walked towards into Yu's battlefield.

"What else? Of course, I'll help him" Rin said with his excitedly smile. A blue flames has flamed out from his tarot card "… I'll show you my- no, **OUR POWER**!" he started to crack his tarot card with left hand "C'mon out! **Ho-Musubi!** "

From today, Rin able to summon his own Persona. His persona, Ho-Musubi's figure was similar like Izanagi's but, a bit different. Ho-Musubi's mask was a bit intimidation/ horror mask than Izanagi's mask along with, horns part in his ears. As for his clothes, his persona was wearing dark red turtleneck shirt on inside of crimson coat along with a two belts on the upper arms, flame gauntlets in his both hands, black leggings pants along with cross belts on the upper thighs and the waist, crimson boots until a knees and, not weapon.

" **W-What the hell!?"** Shadow Yosuke exclaimed in shock.

"Is that… Rin's Persona?" Yu questioned a bit shock.

"Let's show this monster, how strong we are! Go, Ho-Musubi!" Rin commanded his Persona in excited.

Ho-Musubi floated faster to Shadow Yosuke's main body then, punching him on Shadow Yosuke's face with force to push him back.

 **"D-Damn you!"** Shadow Yosuke yelled annoyance.

Rin ran to Yu's position "Hey. If you don't mind, let me join you in the party" he requested.

"Rin…" Yu said and nodded on him as, agreement "Sure, you can"

"Well then, let's defeat this giant frog" Rin declared.

" **Grr… You guys are getting to be a real pain… Alright, I'm gonna crush you guys with everything I got!"** Shadow Yosuke said annoyance.

"In your dream!" Rin replied.

" **Grrr…! Now, take this! Wind of Oblivion!"** Shadow Yosuke sent his wave of wind on them.

"Ho-Musubi! Block it with **Agi!** " Rin commanded.

Ho-Musubi moved forward and blocked Shadow Yosuke's **Wind of Oblivion** with his **Agi** and then, explosion. **"Damn it! Where are they!?"** Shadow Yosuke couldn't see them because of this smoke was coming from that explosion.

Without Shadow Yosuke noticed. Izanagi was already at above him and Ho-Musubi was already in front of his second form. Looks like, they would began to attack it.

"Izanagi, **Cleave!** " "Ho-Musubi, **Sonic Punch!** "

As Persona-user's commanded, Izanagi launched himself to the main body then, slashing it and the next move is, Ho-Musubi launched his fists and attacked to the frog form.

" **Urgh-!"** Shadow Yosuke groaned in pain.

"That shadow is getting weaker! Now, this is time for you guys to attack!" Teddie announced.

"Rin!" Yu called him.

"On it!" Rin replied.

"Izanagi!" "Ho-Musubi!" Yu and Rin started to command to their Persona " **Zio!** " " **Agi!** "

" **NO!"**

 _*DUARK_

Izanagi and Ho-Musubi had sent their elements magic to Shadow Yosuke then, falling to the floor in defeat. Both Yu and Rin took a deep breaths as their Persona have disappeared from their sights.

Yosuke's shadow has returned to his original form after, they were able defeating his shadow form. At the same time, Yosuke has regained his unconscious. Yu and Rin looked at the real Yosuke, seems to be okay.

Yu and Rin ran to see Yosuke "Hey, Yosuke!" Rin called his name first.

"Hah…? You guys…" Yosuke said in depress.

"Yosuke, are you okay!?" Teddie asked.

"Y-Yeah…. What happened…?" Yosuke asked.

"Explain, later. For now... Look behind you" Rin crossed arms and told him. Yosuke turned back to see his own shadow.

"You… You're… not me…" Yosuke still didn't admit it.

"That thing came from you, Yosuke…" Teddie explained "You have to admit it… or it'll go berserk again…"

"Believe or not. Ted was right. You have to admit it right here and now" Rin told him

"But…." Yosuke seemed hard to accept this.

"You're still yourself, right? So, don't worry about it" Yu said.

"Myself…" Yosuke murmured as he stared at the ground "Dammit… It hurts to face yourself…" the headphone said and walked towards his shadow. He took a deep breath before, telling him the truth "I knew it wasn't lying… But I was so ashamed that I didn't want to admit it… You're me… and I'm you. When you get down to it, all of this is me" Shadow Yosuke nodded on him as, yes.

After Yosuke had admitted about himself to his shadow. Shadow Yosuke is starting to blue glow around his body and then, changing his form into the ninja frog. Yu and Rin got feeling on this aura from that ninja frog "Is that, Yosuke's Persona?" Rin spoken first.

"Jiraiya…." Yosuke murmured his Persona's name before, disappearing "So… this is my Persona" he said and knelt down to the floor.

"How're you feeling? Better?" Yu asked.

"Yeah… Maybe" Yosuke said not sure "When we heard Senpai's voice… I wonder if that was something Senpai had been keeping deep down inside… Ha, ha… 'He was a real pain in the ass', huh? What a way to find out… Geez, this is so embarrassing…" Yosuke looked at Yu and Rin "If you guys weren't here, I don't know what woulda happened… Thanks"

"That's because, we're friends" Yu said as he helped Yosuke to stand.

"Hah…" Rin nodded agreement.

Yosuke looked at Teddie "Hey, Teddie… Could Senpai have been attacked by her other self here? Like how it just happened to me?" he asked.

"I think so" Teddie said and started to explain "The Shadows here were originally born from humans. Sometimes the fog clears. Then they all go berserk…And you saw what happens next. A strong-willed Shadow draws others to it. And the big mass of Shadows kills the host"

"So… that's how it is when it gets foggy in our world" Rin said in understand about Teddie's explanations.

"Yosuke's pretty worn out…" Teddie said as everyone looked at the tired Yosuke "This world isn't made for humans. It's not comfortable for you here"

"You're right… I think, we shall go back home now" Rin said.

* * *

 **Location: TV World's entrance**

After their investigation had done. Yu's group were decided going back to the entrance for return to the real world.

"Hey, Teddie. You said that this place is reality for people who enter, right?" Yosuke asked about it so sudden "So that shopping district, and the weird room we saw before… Did they exist because the ones who died entered this world, and it became their reality?"

"Eh?" Teddie seems confused.

"I think, he's trying to ask is… Did those place form because of the people who entered this world?" Rin put in.

"I don't know. It's never happened before…." Teddie said not sure "But that's probably where they were when the Shadows attacked them"

"Like, this world killed them?" Yu asked.

"The fog does lift here sometimes. The Shadows get really violent then" Teddie said "I always get so scared. I have to hide when it happens. I sensed people here twice before. But both of them disappeared after the fog lifted…"

"So let's get this straight…" Yosuke said and started to put Teddie's explanation together "Senpai and that Yamano lady were thrown in here, and since they couldn't get out, they wandered around…After a while, that Shadow thing came out of them. The fog cleared, it went berserk, and it ended up killing them…Right?"

"Yeah" Teddie said.

"…So if I'd been here until the fog cleared, I woulda been in much deeper trouble?" Yosuke asked.

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure" Teddie said "You were lucky. Sensei, Rin-senpai and, me were here with you…"

"Hah? Now, I'm your **'senpai'** , huh?" Rin questioned.

"Dammit…! Senpai and that announcer… They were stuck here all alone… No one could save them…" Yosuke said in anger.

"Yosuke…" Teddie said in concern "They disappeared when the fog lifted. But they were safe before that. Now Shadows attacked them. They attacked us, though… Maybe they're keeping a close eye on us. They might see people who investigate this place as enemies… It'll be dangerous, but we might be able to fight them! We might save people!"

The group shocked when, Teddie has spoken how to rescue people from this dangerous world.

"Are you saying, if anyone else gets thrown in here, we can save them before they disappear!? Like how you guys just saved me!?" Yosuke asked.

"That seems to be the case" Yu said.

"Yeah" Rin nodded agreement.

"Anyways… We need to catch the one who's throwing people in here and make him stop. Yeah… I'm finally starting to understand what's going on" Yosuke said.

"U-Um… Can I ask something too…?" Teddie said.

"What is it?" Yu asked back.

"If Shadows are born from humans, what was Teddie born from?" Teddie questioned.

"You don't even know where you came from!? How should we know?" Yosuke said.

"I know some things. Mostly about this world… But I don't know anything about myself" Teddie said a bit frustration "To be honest, I never thought about it until now…"

"Are you serious….?" Yosuke asked not believe "No wonder we couldn't get a straight answer out of you…"

"Will you guys… come back here…?" Teddie asked in hopeful.

"Hah? Of course, we are" Rin said.

"We made a promise, remember?" Yu remind to Teddie.

"You'll… keep your word?" Teddie asked again.

"Well, you're the one who said you weren't letting us out unless we do" Yosuke said.

"Oh! T-That's right! Okay, I'll let you out. But there's one thing" Teddie said.

"What?" Rin asked

"I'll be waiting for you guys here" Teddie said "You need to come in from the same place every time. So we can meet up"

"Is that mean, we can't jump into the different place?" Rin asked.

"Yup" Teddie said "You could come in from somewhere else. But then you won't end up here. You might show up somewhere I couldn't get to you. Then you'd be doomed…. Got it!?"

"Yeah. Thanks for your warning" Rin said.

"Alright, can you show us the way out?" Yosuke requested.

"Roger that! One exit comin' right up!" Teddie said and stomped to the floor. The pillar of TV out nowhere as the boys walked towards to there.

"Cool… First we need to make sure there aren't any employees milling around out there…" Yosuke said.

Teddie walked to behind them "Now! Go! Go! Go! Squiissshhh!" then, pushing them into the small TV.

"Argh-! Hey! Stop squeezing, you little- Whoa!" Yosuke complained on Teddie. But, in the end that was success.

* * *

 **Location: Junes's Electronic Section.**

"Hah!" Chie shocked and looked at her friends have returned from the other world. The boys stood from their spots except for Chie "Y-You guys came baaack….!" She exclaimed relief.

"Welcome back… Chie" Yu said.

"Huh? Chie? Whoa, what's with that face?" Yosuke asked when, he has seen the teary eyes on Chie's eyes. Chie stood and threw a rope on his face _*smash_ "Ouch!" Yosuke groaned as he fallen to the floor.

" _Figures…"_ Rin thought in realize.

"The nerve of you guys! You are such morons!" Chie yelled as she kept crying on them "I can't believe this! You guys suck!"

"Chie…" Yosuke said. He could understand how she feels. On the top of that, this strategic was Yosuke's fault.

"The rope got cut off… I had no idea what to do…" Chie explained "I was so worried…I mean scared stiff, dammit! I hate you guys!" she yelled before running off from the electronic section.

"I… I think that mighta kinda sorta been out fault" Yosuke said "Maybe we did go a little too far…"

"You're right…. _*sigh_ " sighed Rin

"Let's apologize to her tomorrow" Yu suggested.

"Oh right… Let's go back home for now…" Rin said.

* * *

 **Please to Preview/Favorite/Follow**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	7. Ch7: The Next Victim

**The new chapter has updated! And, sorry for a short chapter (just for this time)**

 **I hope everyone enjoy it! (If, my grammar was still bad, I'm sorry)**

"Hello" Normal speaking.

 _"Hello"_ Whisper or Cellphone talking.

 _[Hello]_ Cellphone message.

 _{Hello}_ Persona talking. (but often)

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 **The Next Victim  
**

 **After School, 04/15/2011**

 **Location: Samegawa Flood Plain**

The group had left from Junes, after they were already solved Yosuke's problems in the TV World. Rin walked together with Yu in the Samegawa Flood Plain as he looked up to see the sky. The black haired young boy realized, it had been raining since this morning, or more correctly… every day. Rin stared back at the ground after he done looking at the cloudy skies.

" _*sigh_ this rain again…" sighed Rin.

"Do you not like it?" Yu asked.

"Actually, no. It's just... this rain has made me uneasy for some reason…. And, about today as well" Rin spoke honestly on him "… I was confused about that and this. On the top of that… this power" the black haired boy stared at his right palm "Persona, huh…? I couldn't believe both of you and me were actually having this special power without all of us notices this. It's like, someone has granted us this power with no reason"

"You have a point…" Yu said and closed his eyes a few second "… But now, we've had a reason. To protect our friends and find the culprit" he answered.

Rin looked at those determination eyes from Yu's eyes. The black haired young boy couldn't help but smiling on him "Then, let's work together. Do you agree?" he suggested on him.

"I'm agree" Yu said.

"Speaking of which… do you have a number cellphone?" Rin asked.

"Sure" Yu said. Both of them took their cellphones and exchanged their numbers "I'll call you, if something will happen"

"Same here" Rin said as he put his cellphone inside of the pocket pants.

Yu looked at the girl in pink kimono was stood inside of the shelter "Is that, Yukiko?" he said after realized who it was.

"What?" Rin said and followed his direction to the shelter as well. In the end, that's really her, Yukiko Amagi _"Crap!"_ the black haired young boy thought in worry.

"Oh… Yu-kun and, Rin-kun" Yukiko called them when she noticed their presences in this route.

"Hello, Yukiko" "H-Hey… Yukiko-Nee-sama" Yu and Rin greeted on her but, Rin's voice was already in afraid toned.

"Hm? What's wrong, Rin-kun?" Yukiko asked when she recognized Rin's voice was a bit shattered.

"N-No. It's nothing" Rin said as he quickly changed his tone to a usual tone.

(Samegawa Flood Plain's Shelter)

Yu and Rin decided to join with Yukiko inside of the shelter. Rin stood and leaned his back against the pillar and Yu sat next to Yukiko on the bench.

"Oh… Are you surprised to see me dressed this way?" Yukiko asked.

"Yeah. And, I think, that kimono is suits on you" Yu commented gently.

"I-I see… Thank you" Yukiko said and blushed slightly on her face.

"By the way, Yukiko-Nee-sama. Why were you doing in here?" Rin asked in curios.

"My parents sent me out on an errand, Rin-kun" Yukiko told him.

"Oh… I see" Rin said.

Yukiko looked at Yu but, this time is with a nervous expression "Um… Are you getting used to your new town and school?" the raven haired girl asked in shy.

Yu nodded her as, yes "I like it here"

"Really…?" Yukiko said and she relieved on Yu's answer for some reason "But… It must be difficult, moving to a place you know nothing about"

"I'm already used it. So, it should be fine" Yu said.

"I see… I've never been out of Inaba, so I wouldn't know what it's like to transfer to a new school…" Yukiko told him.

" _Did they forget, I'm in here too…?"_ Rin thought and sighed _"Oh well…"_

"Oh! Are you getting along with Rin-kun and Chie? I mean, I always leave early, so… Umm…" Yukiko said in trail.

"Yeah. We're getting along" Yu said.

"I'm glad to hear that" Yukiko told him in relief. The black haired young boy in question could feeling a heat blushes from his face "Chie's very supportive, you know. It's always her who gives me the little extra push I need. As for Rin-kun, he's kind, reliable and strong person too. But sometimes, he can become a stubborn, troublemaker and, handful person"

Rin's eyes widened in shock "W-What's that mean!? I-I'm not like that, Yukiko-Nee-sama!" he complained in childish.

Yu couldn't help but, let out a soft chuckled from his mouth "Sorry, Rin-kun. I was just joking" Yukiko apologized on him "Back to Chie… We had homeroom together last year too, and I still remember how we'd cut class sometimes" But suddenly, she got up and held her umbrella "Oh… I should get going. I need to make tomorrow's arrangements with our head chef. Our inn can't function without me right now"

"Go back home, now?" Rin asked and Yukiko nodded on him.

"Um… I'll see you at school, then" Yukiko said before leaving from the shelter.

"See you tomorrow, Yu" Rin said and followed Yukiko from behind.

(At the route)

Rin and Yukiko were leaving Yu at the shelter "Did you enjoy your school, Rin-kun?" Suddenly, she questioned on him about that topic, again.

"Huh? Yeah…" Rin simply replied on her "Why?" he asked back.

Yukiko shook her head "No. It's nothing. I'm just relieved, you aren't alone"

"Oh…." Rin responded and wanted to change the topic "By the way, Yukiko-Nee-sama. Did you hear the news about Saki Konishi?"

Yukiko nodded at him "Yes… I had heard about her from the Inn" she said in sorrow about Saki Konishi's death.

"From the Inn? Wait, is that mean…" Rin said in realize.

"I was absent" Yukiko said.

"Lucky…" Rin murmured under his breath in relief.

"Hm?" Yukiko responded.

"O-Oh! It's nothing…" Rin quickly answered it "B-By the way… I'll help you now. So, let's go" the black haired young boy said and increased his speed. Yukiko hurried following him from behind.

* * *

 **Evening**

 **(Yu's Side)**

 **Location: Dojima Residence, at the living room.**

In the living room, Yu sat together with his younger cousin Nanako Dojima on the floor while they were watched the television.

"Dad's late…" Nanako said.

The program has changed all of sudden to the news.

" _Our next story is an update in our ongoing report on the bizarre murders occurring in Inaba"_ Announcer started to speak about today's accident _"At around 7:00 A.M., local high school student Saki Konishi was found dead in Inaba's residential area. Since the body was positioned similarly to the last victim, and since Ms. Konishi was the one who discovered that body…"_ the announcer kept telling to a viewers about the accident _"Police are proceeding under the assumption that this may be a serial murder case. Police are proceeding under the assumption that this may be a serial murder case related to the death of Mayumi Yamano. The coroner's report has established Ms. Konishi's time of death at around 1:00 A.M. last night. The body went unnoticed until this morning as a result of the heavy fog blanketing the area"_

"Another incident…" Nanako said in worry "Dad won't be coming home tonight"

"I'll be here with you" Yu said gentle on her.

"… I'll be okay" Nanako replied "Can you help me do some stuff around the house?" she requested.

"Sure" Yu said.

"… _Amagi Inn, located upstream of Samegawa River, is the town's oldest historical landmark"_ Narrator said, showing the picture of the Amagi Inn _"Vacationers are known to travel surprising distances in order to visit its open-air, radium-rich hot springs"_

And now, they are focusing the news on Reporter _"After the incident with Ms. Yamano, the manager has stepped aside, leaving her daughter Yukiko to fill her shoes"_ Then, the camera has focused on Yukiko with her pink kimono from before _"In other words, she's a manager who's still in high school"_

" _Rin must be angry about this…"_ Yu thought

 _{I agree…}_

"Hm?" Yu responded when he heard the voice has answered his thought but, not so clearly to hearing a voice.

Nanako looked at him "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Oh, no… It's nothing…" Yu replied and looked back at TV.

" _Now that has a nice ring to it… Let's see if we can interview her"_ the reporter said and decided to interview Yukiko _"Excuse me!"_ he called her.

" _Hm…? Um… Are you speaking to me?"_ Yukiko asked.

" _We've heard that you're the new manager. Is it true you're still in high school?"_ Reporter asked.

" _Oh, well, I'm only filling in temporarily…"_ Yukiko said.

" _Someday, though… That aside, wow! You're looking gorgeous in that kimono. You must have had a lot of male visitors"_ Reporter commented.

" _Huh? No, um…"_ Yukiko felt uneasy at the reporter's comments.

"… This is boring" Nanako commented then, get up from her spot "Oh, I need to do the dishes…" she said.

Yu decided to help out with the housework.

* * *

 **(Rin's Side)**

 **Location: The Amagi Inn, at Rin's room.**

In Rin's room, Rin sat behind the desk as he kept watching at the news. He looked angry when that reporter had questioned at Yukiko like, a pervert. But, he quickly forgot about it.

"…. I don't know, that station has took a picture the Amagi Inn. But, when…? Yesterday?" Rin questioned to himself. He remembered, he had went to Junes and accidentally jumped into the TV World along with, Yu, Yosuke and, Chie. He sighed and, lying his body to the floor "I'm feeling so tired…"

 _{Then… go to… a sleep}_

"Huh? Who's that?" Rin asked when he heard a weird voice, but, not very clear. He looked around but no one is here "Maybe… This is just my imagination…"

Suddenly, the black haired boy heard his cellphone has rang. Rin took the cellphone on next to him and then, checking "From Yu…" Rin said as he pressed the button to read the message.

Yu's message said _[Let's watch the Midnight Channel. Just in case]_

Rin replied _[Okay…]_ then, pressing the button again to send it.

 **Midnight**

Rin decided to stay up until the midnight. Since, he was already told Yu, he'd be watching the Midnight Channel to see what happen next.

Rin looked at the watch and said "Almost the time…" then, starting to focus on the TV's screen.

Not a long ago, the screen is turned on and showed a person in the Midnight Channel but, not focus. Although, that screen wasn't focus and couldn't tell who it was but that person is a girl, for sure. Rin observed to that person is wearing a kimono. Rin got feeling this person is possibility Yukiko but still, not sure about this.

" _Maybe, I shall call him…"_ Rin thought and took his cellphone but he stopped pressing the green button _"No. This is still a hunch and uncertain true, too. Maybe, I will tell everyone about this tomorrow morning"_ he tossed his cellphone to the desk _"Okay. Time for me to sleep"_

Rin prepared his futon and then going to sleep.

* * *

 **(Normal POV)**

 **Location: Velvet Room.**

Yu and Rin opened their eyes and looked around them. Realizing, they were inside of the luxury room, again. And just like before, they are meeting again with Igor and his assistant Margaret.

"This is…" Yu murmured

"Welcome" Igor greetings on them "Do not be alarmed. You are fast asleep in the real world…and so we meet again"

"What is this place anyway?" Rin asked.

"This is a space that only those who have, in one way or another, entered into a contract may enter…" Margaret explained "In your daily life, you subconsciously heard the call to awaken, and you chose to follow the destiny of your inner voice… thereby enacting your glorious awakening to your power"

"Hold on to this…" Igor said and gave those two guests the Velvet key.

"A key?" Rin asked.

"From this night forth, you two are our guests in this Velvet Room" Igor said "Your destiny will require you to hone your power, and for that, you will inevitably require our help. There is but one price for this assistance…You must abide by your contract and assume responsibility for all decisions you may make"

"I understand" Yu said. Rin nodded on him as, understand.

"Very well" Igor said "The Persona you have acquired. It is a side of you that shows itself when you face the world around you. Perhaps you can think of it as… a façade of determination you wear to face various difficulties in life. Your Persona ability, however, is that of the wild card… Compared to that of others, it is very special. It is like the number zero… empty, yet holding infinite potential within itself"

"Special…?" Yu asked.

"The Persona ability is the power to control one's own heart… And the heart is strengthened through bonds" Igor said "As you form bonds by becoming involved with others, your own Social Links will gradually develop. The power of these Social Links is what will determine your Persona's abilities"

"What is that mean by, control one's own heart?" Rin asked.

"Social Links are necessary for more than strengthening your Persona" Margaret said "At times, they will help light the way to the truth you are searching for"

"Where will you awakened power of the wild card take you…?" Igor said "I look forward to traveling the road of your destiny together… _*chuckle_ "

"Until we meet again…"

* * *

 **(Yu's POV)**

 **Earlier Morning, 04/16/2011.**

 **Location: Dojima's Residence, Yu's room.**

Yu opened his eyelids and looked at the alarm "… Morning, already?" he got up from his futon and started to tidy his room before to himself.

 _{Hah… You're finally}_

Yu heard a voice has spoken to him, again. But, this time Yu heard 'the voice' was very clear than yesterday "Who is that?"

 _{I see… So you can hear me very clear, now_ } the voice told him _{And, you should probably know_ _ **'who am I'**_ _, right?}_

Yu stopped questioning on it and realized something very familiar with it. Yu remembered this voice, a same voice, after he had able to summoned his Persona in the TV World before Rin and Yosuke. In other words, this voice is…. "Izanagi?"

 _{Yes, I'm Izanagi. Your Persona…}_ Izanagi said in relief _{I'm relieved, you are able to hearing my voice from now on…}_

"Me too but… Is that okay, Izanagi? I mean, will everyone hear your voice too?" Yu questioned on his persona, just in case.

 _{You don't need to worry, Yu. Only Persona-Users are able to hearing my voice}_ Izanagi explained.

Yu sighed as he changed his clothes to his school uniforms "I see…"

 _{Where are you going, Yu?}_ Izanagi asked in curiosity voice

"Go to the school" Yu replied

 _{School…? Hmm… Interesting}_ Izanagi commented in impressive tone.

Suddenly, the door has knocked by someone at outside "The breakfast is ready!" Nanako announced on him.

"Yes, I will be there soon!" Yu replied after, he had finished to buttoning his white shirt.

"Okay then…" Nanako said and left from the door.

 _{Is that Nanako-chan?}_ Izanagi asked.

"Yes… Wait, how do you know?" Yu directly asked in suspicious

 _{*chuckle. I just know}_ Izanagi softly chuckled on him _{By the way. You should hurry go to the school}_

"Yeah…" Yu said as he wore his black uniform.

* * *

 **(Rin's POV)**

 _{Hellooo-! Wake up, Rin! This is already morning!}_ Rin woke up after that voice has been yelling on him from his head. The black haired boy sat and rubbed his eyes in confuse.

"What the… Who is that?" Rin questioned

 _{What do you mean by_ _ **'who'**_ _, huh? Of course, I am you}_ the voice said in annoyance

Rin realized in shock and said "Ho-Musubi, huh?"

 _{Yup, that's me}_ Ho-Musubi said _{And, don't worry! Only you and other Persona-users can hear my voice}_

Rin sighed "I'm not asking. But, if that's true then… good"

Suddenly, someone has knocked his door at outside "Are you awake, Rin-kun?" Yukiko asked from outside of his room.

"What's it, Yukiko-Nee-sama?" Rin asked back.

"Please come to the living room. My father wanted to speak with you" Yukiko told him.

" _Why this is all of sudden?"_ Rin thought before replying on her "Okay then. I will be there soon"

"Okay…" Yukiko said and left from her spot.

 _{I hope. Your uncle won't kick you from the Inn}_ Ho-Musubi teased on him

"That wouldn't happen" Rin said and started to change his clothes.

* * *

 **I hope everyone enjoy it!  
**

 **Please to: Preview/Favorite/Follow.**

 **Thanks for reading, everyone!**


End file.
